


You know nothing but my name

by EyeOfTheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aomine is sure his life sucks, Happy Ending, Kagami has a katana, M/M, Violence, bodyguard!Kagami, lots of action, mentions of Kill Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTaiga/pseuds/EyeOfTheTaiga
Summary: The Aomine family is one of the richest and most known families in Japan. Though it was nice to have money and influence on other people, Aomine Daiki had been never one to like living in a big villa with servants instead of his parents caring for him. His life was boring. Aomine knew he could get everything he wanted, there were no challenges for him.But one day he met someone who lit up his world, bringing back the fun in playing basketball and pulling him out of the darkness. Aomine slowly found himself falling for this special person, namely Kagami Taiga. But as he hadn't had enough problems with showing the redhead his affection, his parents decided to get a bodyguard for their son, due to an incident that had happened a few months ago. Aomine had been attacked because of his family name, which didn't have that many fans.And like this wasn't enough, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw  his new protector in front of his door...





	1. Last days of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this just popped up in my head and I thought WHOA, you gotta do something with this! And here you go... XD

"Oi, Bakagami! You never managed to score so many points against me, you can be proud," Aomine laughed happily after their one-on-one this afternoon, both sitting on a bench at the edge of the streetball court and wiping off their sweat while emptying their water bottles.

"I still lost," Kagami sighed, but he was also smiling tiredly.

"Maybe you're good, but you're never going to beat me, the great Aomine Daiki!"

"Are you rich kids always that arrogant?" the redhead teased him.

"Hey, that's not always true, besides, don't you also have mountains of money?" he asked. Kagami laughed with his euphonious voice.

"My father may be rich, but I'm not."

"You really should search a job then, 'cause I'm not buying you burgers..." That caused Kagami to laugh even harder.

"Why not? You've got the money!" Aomine answered nothing. Kagami was so beautiful when he was laughing. His smile was more valuable than all money in the world. He unconsciously got closer to him.

"If you manage to beat me, I'll get you dozens of burgers," he said warmly.

"Really?" The redhead still smiled at him. And this was the moment when Aomine's mind and body began to betray him and he just leaned in to kiss the angel in front of him. He knew it was definitely the wrong moment to do something like that, but a voice inside him said: _"Do it now!"_

And so he did, though it didn't occur like he had planned. Kagami turned his head to the right in the last moment and Aomine's supposed to be kiss just ended up as an awkward touch of his lips on the redhead's cheek. Kagami played it off cool, but Aomine knew he had done that on purpose.

"Well, see you soon, Ahomine. And don't forget the burgers!" The redhead waved towards him as he made his way to the exit of the court. Aomine was a little dumbfounded, until he suddenly began to grin. So Kagami wanted to play hard to get? Fine by him, it was just a matter of time. It was another challenge and he wouldn't give up.

* * *

"Aomine-sama, your father is awaiting you in his office, please go to him as soon as possible," his father's butler informed Aomine as he entered the nobel house.

"Yeah sure, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes," Aomine yawned while handing his jacket to a servant.

"Very well," the butler answered, bowed and left the hallway. The basketball player sighed. Whatever it was his old man wanted to talk about, every time he wanted to speak him in his office, it was a serious matter.

"Is something on your mind, Aomine-sama? Can we do something for you?" another servant asked and Aomine shook his head.

"Just stop calling me _sama_ , it's weird..." It was already the hundredth time he had said that, though he knew by now that it was useless. He hated it to be called Aomine-sama all the time. It was annoying, he even preferred the way Kagami used to call him "Ahomine".

"Ah, Daiki, there you are," his father looked up from his desk as Aomine entered the office.

"What's up," he just said disinterested, sinking into the seat across his father. It looked like he wasn't pleased about Aomine's behavior, but was already familiar with it, so he just shrugged it off.

"I think we've already talked about that, though only a little, so I wanted to remind you again that I've found a few candidates for the role of your bodyguard," he informed him and Aomine groaned.

"Not that again, I don't need a babysitter!"

"Daiki, you don't want the incident from three months ago to happen again, right?" the man asked him calmly.

"That was just bad luck! It's not going to happen again..."

"You won't know that and it definitely wasn't bad luck. You know that our family has many enemies due to our influence on the government. You need a bodyguard because your mother and I don't want to get another call during midnight, telling us that our son has been found half dead on a street! Do you really want us to worry so much about you?"

Aomine looked away, knowing he had lost.  
"Tch."

"You maybe would like to see available bodyguards. I've only searched for the best," his father said and was about to hand his son a file, but Aomine refused to take it.

"No, thank you. Doesn't matter who the hell it is. If you picked them, they're probably elite," he scoffed, causing his father to sigh distressed.

"I thought you'd react like this and I'm sorry if you're not okay with it, but you need to realize it's necessary! I know you won't like it, but he also has the duty to stay with you in school and to follow you wherever you go."

"That's it, I'm quitting," Aomine immediately said and stood up.

"Daiki! You're staying here!" his father raised his voice and Aomine had no choice but to sit down again, scowling.

"Like I said, I knew you're not interested in the candidates, so I have already picked one," he continued and cleared his throat warningly when he noticed his son wasn't paying attention.

"Though he's really young, he has already done good jobs in the past and is very skilled in fighting with and without weapons. The file says he has also finished jobs in America, so I have confidence in him. If everything goes well, he should arrive in five days."

"Why did you even call me here in the first place when you've already decided about the sucker and ordered him here?" Aomine growled, not liking how his father had handled the whole thing.

"I just wanted to inform you. You can leave now," he answered and Aomine headed towards the door, shoulders slumped. How the hell should his plan to get Kagami in a relationship with him work out, when there would always be a guy observing him all the time?! He groaned loudly and hoped the servants wouldn't come, shouting a concerned "What's wrong, Aomine-sama?" His life sucked and he needed sleep.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Kagami suddenly woke up. He looked around, searching for the reason. His eyes quickly landed on his phone, which had made a signal sound to inform him there was a message. He frowned. Normally the device wouldn't make noises when someone had sent him a text, but he had one number where the messages were always announced. That could only mean...

Kagami grabbed his phone to check it. He had been right. It was the secret number, telling him per SMS "there is a job for you". It had been almost a year since the redhead had gotten this message. He scrolled down to see the whole text. It said who the client was, where he had to go and when. The payment wasn't bad, either. He would get the other secret data sent by post like the money.

Kagami suddenly stopped reading when he saw the name _Aomine Daiki._  
That was surprising, but he knew that the Aomine family was a really big deal in Japan, so it just had been a matter of time till Aomine's parents decided to get him a bodyguard. What a coincidence that it was Kagami of all people. But well, there weren't many as good as him.

He put his phone away and was already thinking about where to get the documents for leaving his school from, and how to explain Kuroko and the others from Seirin that he had to quit the basketball club without mentioning his job. The worst thing would be probably to make Aomine realize that everything had just been a disguise.

Aomine woke up early with the destination to make use of his last days of freedom as much as possible. The first thing was texting Kagami to demand a one-on-one. He had made it his goal to get the redhead to kiss him before Aomine would always have to deal with someone observing him. Kagami's first kiss belonged to him and he didn't want it to be disturbed.

He grinned as he saw that Kagami agreed to meet him. Now he just had to avoid the servants and sneak out of the house.

* * *

"Yo, Bakagami! Long time we haven't seen each other!" Aomine greeted him as soon as he saw the redhead walking towards him.

"Well, a day to be exactly," he laughed and it immediately warmed Aomine's heart.

"You ready to get your ass beaten?" he asked and liked how the other's face also twisted into a challenging grin.

"We'll see about that, Aho!"

They played like they always did, Aomine winning with a few points of difference, but Kagami always promising to beat him the next time. They sat on the bench like yesterday and Aomine was a little happy that Kagami wasn't bothering about his attempt to kiss him. This maybe meant he wanted him to try it again?

 _No, not now!_ Though Aomine didn't have much time anymore, he wasn't this persistent.

"Hey, what's up? You're staring into space for around five minutes, you wanna talk about something?" Kagami asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, well..." It wouldn't hurt to tell Kagami about getting sort of a stalker, right? Well, there was the possibility that he would just laugh at him for not being able to defend himself on his own, but Kagami wasn't like that.

"You know, my father is causing me problems. He wants to get a bodyguard for me, no, he already got one. It's so stupid, just because of this one incident... He said the guard is always going to follow me, argh, that's gonna suck!" he let it out, scowling at the end. If he had looked at Kagami, he would have seen a strange glint in the other's eyes for a mere second, one he'd never seen before.

"I understand. I also wouldn't like to always have a stranger around me. I'm sorry for you, though your father is right. It has sounded really bad when you've told me about the incident. How did you survive without basketball for two months?!" The last sentence caused Aomine to laugh a little.

"Well, watching you play can also be amazing!" he said and inwardly screamed in victory as he saw a little blush covering Kagami's cheeks.

"I just have a problem. The bastard's already coming in four days! What am I supposed to do?" he then groaned.

"I don't think you can do something except enjoying your last days as a free man," Kagami grinned at him.

"Yeah, I thought so too. And, uhm, by the way, to spend those days in the best company, do you... D-do you want to go out with me? O-on a date??" He said it. He had managed to squeeze it out of himself and watched as the redhead's face began to heat up.

"A-ah, you know, I'd really like to and this isn't a rejection, honestly, but I'm occupied lately, I'm really sorry."  
The answer still hurt Aomine, though he was happy the other wasn't rejecting him. Perhaps he said it a little too early?

"What do you have to do?" he then asked out of curiosity.

"Uhm, well..." Kagami scratched the back of his head.

"Studying for the upcoming exams mostly," he lied.

"You know I'm horrible at school."  
Aomine laughed.

"That's true. Text me when you're available then," he chuckled. Kagami didn't answer, though he smiled at him, so Aomine thought this maybe was a yes.

* * *

Kagami yawned when he entered his apartment. It was true that he had to do many things, especially preparing his job. He snatched a key hidden at the underside of a cupboard and walked inside his bedroom. He was relieved that no visitor had asked about the elongated locked box, standing at the edge of his desk. The redhead grabbed it and opened it with the key. He stared at its content for a while, eyes shining a little as he carefully took the majestic katana out of it's safe place. He smiled as he noticed the black and red colored pattern on the hilt looking as intense as before.

Kagami then slowly pulled the sword out of its sheath, enjoying the sound of the sharp metal. He traced his fingers along the Hamon line. It had been so long since he'd last used his katana. The redhead definitely had to train a little during the days that were left, to get back his old moves. He went in an attack position and sliced the air with the blade, then quickly dodging a sword stroke from his imagined enemy. Kagami slightly grinned. He wasn't rusty at all. A few more movements and he ended his little fight with a precise cut through his non-existent opponent's chest.

Kagami knew that a katana wasn't always practical, he also needed to wipe out enemies from a distance, so he mostly had a small gun with him, just in case. All in all, there weren't going to be problems, his new work clothes would also arrive tomorrow. Everything he had to do was quitting his school and the basketball team. The redhead would also do that tomorrow.

* * *

"Am I getting this right? A sixteen years old high schooler with terrible grades wants to leave the school without the permission of a relative?! Are you kidding me??"  
Kagami sighed. Seirin's principal wasn't an easy person to deal with.

"It's not from a relative, but I do have a permission," he answered calmly, pulling a piece of paper out of his bag.

"You know it has to be from a relative and now leave my office, I don't have the time to deal with your poor attempts to not attend classes," the man demanded angrily.

"Sir, if you don't let me quit the school, you could get into trouble, the worst case would be to get arrested," Kagami warned him slightly annoyed, showing him the document. The principal just began laughing contemptuous.

"M. A. Sasaki?! Ist that a comrade of yours? And how is he going to arrest me? Are you seriously that dumb?"

"I'm sorry to correct you, but M. A. Sasaki-san is the chief of Japan's safety and security unit." The principal's eyes went wide for a short time, he almost looked like a frog. Then he began laughing again, harder this time.

"Stop lying like that, it's hilarious! What's coming next? Do I have to let you quit the school for you to save the world or something?" he shouted sarcastically while holding his stomach.

"I know that you're not taking me serious and that's okay. I'm a high schooler after all. But you'll get a call from my boss in a few minutes and they'll also send a proof to your computer, then I'd be thinking about it again if I were you. I don't know if you want to pay a fine... Sir," Kagami replied, still looking sternly.

"Now that's enough! Get out of here, your classes are about to start. Be glad I'm not going to let you detain for that," the principal groaned and placed his elbows on his desk, looking distressed. He suddenly flinched as his telephone rang. Kagami smirked.

"Why don't you pick up?" he asked. The principal glared at him before doing so.

"Hello? Principal of the Seirin high school, Matsum-..." He went silent when a voice interrupted him. Kagami saw how he slowly paled with every word.

"Y-yes... understood. I got the proof, it's real... I understood, I'm sorry..." The principal hung up, his eyes wide and his face as white as a sheet of paper.

"And?" Kagami asked slowly, looking at him and smiling knowingly. The other grabbed a tissue and wiped off the drops of sweat, which had formed on his forehead.

"Who are you?" he just said.

"None of your business... I hope everything's clarified now. I'll leave this school with Sasaki-san's signature and the following documents I gave you." The principal nodded nervously while fiddling with a pen.

"And the reason why I'm quitting is as strictly confidential as the fact that I belong to a secret service. I hope you're not going to do something wrong with this data..." Kagami sent him a warning glance, causing the other to gulp. Then the redhead smiled and held out his hand.

"It has been a pleasure to visit your school, maybe I'll come back someday if that's okay with you." The principal hesitantly shook his hand before quickly letting it go. Kagami stood up and headed towards the door.

"Just one question!" the man suddenly shouted after him. The redhead stopped and turned around.

"Yes, please?"

"A-are you really sixteen...?" he wanted to know, noticing how the other's smile dropped.

"Yeah, I am," he answered blankly before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey guys, I've gotta tell you something."

That was his difficult task; to leave the basketball club.

"What's up, Kagami? You said it was important." Kiyoshi looked at him curiously. Kagami slowly inhaled as he stood in front of his whole team, everyone's gaze directed to him.

"I must quit this team."

Dead silence reigns. No one moved, but the redhead saw how the eyes of his friends widened in shock.

"K-kagami, I think I heard you wrong, there's no way you'll leave us, right?" Koganei laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, but you've heard me right. I can't play basketball with you anymore," he replied, seeing how Koga's prevented smile vanished.

"Kagami-kun, why are you leaving? Do you have to go back to the States?" Kuroko asked as shocked as the others.

"No, it's something else, but I'm not allowed to tell you," he answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Bakagami! What the hell, first, you're saying you want to quit and second, you don't even have a reason?! You know we can't do _anything_ without you, you're our ace! Please tell us why... or I'll... I'll hit y-you..." Riko was on the edge of tears and Kagami felt guilty. So he stepped towards her and hugged the girl while patting her back soothingly.

"You'll find out soon, I'm sure. But I really have to go," he whispered, but for everyone to hear.

"Ouch!!" Riko had punched him in the stomach with all her might.

"Serves you right, baka!" She glared at him angrily, eyes reddened.

"I also don't understand why you're giving up basketball, Kagami," Hyūga growled, hiding his eyes behind his glasses.

"But I think we have the right to know the reason!" he then yelled. Kagami smiled tiredly.

"It maybe won't hurt to tell you that I've got a job, a special one," he answered while picking up his bag.

"A job?! What kind of job could be so important to abandon your biggest passion??" Izuki asked in bewilderment.

"Like I said, you'll definitely see soon," the redhead responded and wanted to walk outside, but Kuroko stopped him.

"Kagami-kun, when are you coming back?" Kagami didn't answere at first, his eyes seeming distant.

"I don't know if I'll ever come back," he murmured, facing the door. Suddenly he felt how two arms were wrapped around his torso.

"I wish you good luck then, Kagami-kun," Kuroko smiled sadly. The redhead's face softened.

"Yeah, you too. I wish for you to win every tournament, to be the number ones in Japan! Thank you for the beautiful time I've had with all of you." He ruffled Kuroko's hair for the last time. Nothing else was said when he left the gym.

* * *

Aomine was bored. Kagami had texted him that he didn't have free time this week. It was the worst. Aomine groaned. His bodyguard would already arrive in two days and he had done nothing except rolling on his bed, cursing. He knew that he also could play basketball with Kise, but he wasn't as challenging as Kagami was, and the blonde was really annoying ~~sometimes~~ most of the times, so this was a no. Momoi then asked him if he wanted to go shopping with her and he also was about to deny, but stopped tipping on his phone midways. Aomine changed his mind, it would be better to go outside than lazing around here for forty eight hours straight, even if it meant he had to accompany Momoi to weird shops with lots of sparkling dresses.

Aomine didn't regret it. Not at all. Because after around an hour, he suddenly spotted Kagami inside a shop. Momoi noticed how her friend's eyes began to shine a little.

"What's up, Dai-chan?" she asked wonderingly.

"Come Satsuki, let's go in there!" He pointed at the shop where he could see Kagami behind a window.

"Huh? But they don't sell clothes in there, only penknives and things like that," she responded confused.

"Doesn't matter, I just saw someone," Aomine stated, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the entrance. Momoi suddenly smiled knowingly when she also spotted the redhead.

"You mean the love of your life?"

"Ugh, Satsuki, one word to him and you can go shopping alone from now on!" Aomine blushed.

"Fine, fine," she just grinned and her friend sighed.

"Yo, Kagami!" Aomine waved to him as they approached him. Said one turned around surprised, then smiled at them, almost causing the navy haired teen to melt.

"Kagamin, it's nice to meet you, what are you doing here?" Momoi asked him curiously.

"Oh, well, I wanted to buy a few kitchen knives," he answered.

"Dude, you're standing in front of the wrong section then! Those knives are for throwing!" Aomine stated. Kagami just laughed.

"I know, but their kitchen knives aren't so good here and I get along with knives for throwing better, so I'm taking them instead," he lied.

"Ah, isn't that too dangerous? Those aren't made for cooking, won't you hurt yourself?" Momoi wanted to know. Kagami shook his head in response.

"Don't worry, I'm a pro in the kitchen after all," he winked with one eye, still smiling. Momoi giggled when she saw her friend's expression.

"Well then, see you, Kagamin!" she waved, pulling on Aomine's arm because she knew he'd stick to the redhead.

"No, Satsuki! Just a little longer!" he begged.

"You promised to go shopping with me..." she sang and Aomine groaned.

"I've no choice then, see you soon, Bakagami," he then grinned, quickly giving him a hug.

"O-oi Ahomine, watch out, I still have the knife!" he stuttered, looking flushed and causing the other to laugh.

"Can't be too careful, right?"

"Yup. See you soon," Kagami waved back as the two left the shop.

* * *

"Mom, can I go outside to play basketball?" Aomine already asked for the fifth time.

"Daiki, we said no! And you know why, so stop trying to get away and stay here!" his mother sighed, raising her voice. Aomine grumbled.

"Your mother is right, Daiki. And please behave in front of your bodyguard, it wouldn't be good for us if he quits the job because of your manners," his father added.

"Tch." Aomine stared at the clock. He hadn't imagined to spend his last five minutes of freedom like this.

"But that's ridiculous! Why are you even inviting him for dinner? It's stupid, he's just a bodyguard, let him sleep on the floor or something..."

"Daiki, that's enough! He's also a human and we're not some philistines, so we invited him to eat with us today, to get him to know and to show our gratitude that he's watching over you."

"He gets paid from you, he doesn't need _gratitude..._ " Aomine replied annoyed. Both his parents sighed frustrated. It wasn't easy with a spoiled son. Suddenly a servant approached the family, informing them there was someone in front of their door.

"Behave!" his mother hissed warningly to Aomine, when the three stood up to greet the guard.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not going to insult a thirty year old man..." he growled reluctantly.

"Oh, you'll be surprised about his age," his father threw in.

"What?! Don't say he's fifty or somethin'!" He didn't get an answer. Instead his father's butler opened the door for them. Aomine looked on the ground, not keen on seeing the fucker's face.

"Ah, welcome, Kagami-san! It's a pleasure to finally meet you," his father said kindly. Aomine froze.  
_Kagami-san_ _?!_ He still didn't look up. That was just a coincidence, there were plenty of Kagami's in Tokyo after all.

"I'm also happy to work for you, Aomine-sama."  
_Wait, that voice!_ Aomine couldn't help but notice the familiar red hair when the bodyguard bowed in respect. His eyes widened as he looked right into Kagami Taiga's face a second later.

What the hell?! Was that kind of a joke? Was this a dream?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you found any mistakes. ^^  
> I try to update this once a week! ;)


	2. The stranger

_What the hell?! Was that kind of a joke? Was this a dream?!_

"Please come i-..."

 _"Kagami?!"_ Aomine finally shouted in disbelief, causing his parents to look at him startled, whilst the redhead's face didn't change.

"Daiki, do you know him?" his mother asked confused.

"Yeah, of course! There has to be a mistake! This isn't the bodyguard, it's just Kagami! I play basketball with him very often!" he yelled, trying to get rid of the shock.

"I am sorry, Aomine-sama, but there is no mistake," Kagami replied in a tone Aomine didn't recognize.

"But how is it possible that our son knows you?" his father wanted to know. Kagami smiled.

"That is just a proof that my disguise in public was perfect."

"B-but... You're lying, right? You're definitely lying!" Aomine shouted.

"I am afraid not." The redhead closed his eyes and Aomine could just stare at him. He hadn't seen Kagami in such formal clothes before, in suit and tie. Aomine's eyes widened even more as he spotted a katana on the other's back. He immediately had a new explanation for this strange situation.

 _This simply wasn't Kagami._  
It was just someone who looked like him. The real Kagami was probably sitting in his apartment in front of the TV, watching NBA games while munching on chips. Yeah, it had to be like this, he knew Kagami almost like he knew Momoi.

"Well, that's a surprise! Then it seems like our son already knows you," his father laughed hesitantly, causing the redhead to smile again.

"I do not think so, Sir."

"Ah, the food is going to get cold, come inside and eat dinner with us," Aomine's mother threw in, to end their odd conversation.

"That is really nice of you, thank you very much, Aomine-sama," Kagami responded and bowed again, letting the butler close the door behind him. As soon as they reached the entrance hall, Aomine started to run the stairs up towards his room.

"Daiki! Where are you going? We're going to eat, come back!" his mother shouted after him angrily.

"I'm not hungry, eat alone with that guy, I'll go to bed," he replied, not turning around. He went away from the three as fast as possible, but still heard a "we're sorry for his behavior" and "a servant is going to show your room to you later, Kagami-san." Aomine covered his ears, not wanting to hear the familiar voice answering.

He threw himself on his bed, pulling out his phone and texting the redhead.

_Something weird happened_

_Let's meet up at the Streetball court tomorrow_

_I know you've got things to do, but please come_

Aomine put it away, sighing. He would sleep now and tomorrow everything would be okay, he'd meet Kagami and play him like usual. After basketball the redhead would invite him to his apartment to eat his handmade food. Aomine smiled. The stranger in his house would be gone tomorrow, it was just a bad dream. He slowly drifted off to sleep, not noticing that his messages never arrived because Kagami Taiga's number had been deleted a few hours ago.

* * *

Aomine woke up and felt like shit, he hadn't got that much sleep. But he had a plan. He'd sneak out of the villa, trying to avoid every servant and go to Kagami's apartment. The redhead hadn't answered his messages yet, but Aomine had to see him. Everything that had happened yesterday was just a dream anyways, the stranger was long gone.

It was Sunday morning, so he didn't have to go to school. He pulled on his clothes silently, hoping no one heard him. He opened his room's door, looked around and almost got a heart attack when he noticed someone standing right next to it.

"Ah, good morning, Aomine-sama, you are up early for a Sunday morning."

No, no, no, no, no! Aomine shut the door quickly. Why was _he_ still here?! Aomine was sure he was still dreaming and slapped himself desperately. It hurt, but there was no way this was real. He then pulled himself together. This wasn't going to affect his plan. Kagami was definitely in his apartment and Aomine was going to visit him. He'd just ignore the stranger in front of his door.

"Aomine-sama, may I ask where you are going to?"

 _Stop speaking with that voice,_ Aomine thought frustrated while walking fastly to the entrance door. He knew the other would follow him as soon as he moved two meters.

"Stop following me and get lost!" he tried nevertheless.

"I am sorry, but I can not leave you alone, it is my job to protect you," the answer immediately came.

"Listen, I don't know who you are, even if you look like someone I know, so let me alone for fuck's sake!" Aomine hissed. The bodyguard only chuckled. The navy haired teen ignored him and stormed outside, walking along the streets to Kagami's apartment. He heard the other's steps behind him, but didn't turn around.

"You know I do not live here anymore..."  
They had arrived at the apartment building after twenty minutes.

"Shut up! He's there and he'll let me in," Aomine growled, trying to forget the similarity between this voice and the one of _his_ Kagami. He went up the stairs and pushed the doorbell.

"Told ya," he grinned when he heard someone unlocking the door.

"Yes, please?"  
Aomine frowned. That wasn't Kagami. But maybe he just had a visitor?

"U-uhm, I'm sorry Mrs, but do you know where Kagami Taiga is?" he hesitantly asked the middle aged woman.

"Kagami Taiga? Oh, you mean the young man who was the former owner of this apartment? I'm sorry, but I have only seen him once, I don't know where he lives now," she answered apologizing.

"Ah, okay... thanks," Aomine said quietly and went away. He stared at the ground, trying to not see the stranger's- no, it was really Kagami's face, but he couldn't. And for the first time, he directly looked him in the eyes.

"Why...?" Aomine whispered, noticing how his eyes began to itch because he wasn't blinking. Kagami just looked back at him, his face showing no emotions. He stood there like yesterday evening, as straight like he'd swallowed a stick, and still carrying the katana on his back.  
_Who was this person?_  
Aomine didn't know him. It was then that he suddenly realized the person he loved never had been there.

Aomine started to run. He ran as fast as his legs allowed, hoping to leave Kagami behind. He didn't know where he was heading to and still heard the other running after him, so he didn't stop. He was exhausted after a while, panting heavily. The next moment he tripped and fell to the ground. It didn't hurt, he was way too upset. Aomine looked around and realized he was at the streetball court where he used to play basketball with Kagami so often. A hand suddenly was extended to him, but he just slapped it away and stood up by himself, leaning against the fence of the court.

"Stop it!" Aomine began shouting.

"Stop acting like this! I know that's not you!"

"I am not acting," Kagami replied blankly and Aomine got angry.  
What was this idiot thinking? Why was he behaving so weird?! He wanted him to be like before, sometimes raging like a tiger, sometimes as sincere and cute as a kitten.

"Don't lie to me, bastard! Do something! Shout back! Punch me! Get angry!" he grabbed the redhead by the collar. Kagami's face didn't change one bit.

"I am not allowed to hurt y-..."  
_BAM!_ Aomine had hit him with full force, causing the other to fall, but he was still lacking the wanted reaction. Heck, the bastard didn't even look pained!

"Come on, Bakagami! Hit me back! Beat me up! Just do something!!"  
Kagami stood up calmly, wiping away the blood from his lips, only to be punched a second time. He didn't fall this time, but Aomine knew his blows were definitely hurting like hell. It frustrated him to see the redhead doing nothing against him. Aomine grabbed him by the collar again, this time more despaired than fumed.

"Please, come back! Be the old Kagami again!" he looked at him almost pleadingly, but Kagami shook his head.

"The person you are talking about never existed," he stated, feeling how Aomine's fists tightened.

"No! You're wrong, _this_ was you! And... and I love this person...!!" He suddenly felt tears in his eyes.

"Then the person you have loved is dead," Kagami replied in a low voice. Aomine said nothing. He lied his head down on the redhead's chest in desperation, his grip on the other's collar slowly loosening.

"Give him back..." he whispered, his voice cracking.

"Give him back to me!" Aomine cried out, tears running down his cheeks.

"I can not do that," Kagami answered quietly, looking away from the broken person in front of him.

"Please! I want you to be like your old self again. E-even when I know it's fake, I still want you to..." Aomine gritted his teeth as his hands began shaking.

"I-... I love you... You were the best, a-always caring but also challenging, I liked you so much..." His voice faded at the end.

"I am sorry."

Aomine let him go and sunk to his knees while he just stared into space.

_The person you have loved is dead._

These words were echoing through his mind. They were so cold, he didn't even dare to breath. There suddenly were two arms pulling him up.

"Let us go home, Aomine-sama," Kagami said composedly. The other remained silent. He just walked away slowly, like a zombie. He wanted to be alone and wasn't keen on seeing the redhead's face any longer.

"Please leave me alone," he said tiredly when he entered his room, not bothering to turn around to his bodyguard.

"As you wish." Kagami bowed. Aomine immediately let himself fall onto his bed, squinting his eyes. Why? Why was that happening? He punched the wall. Once. Twice. Then he slapped himself. He had to get himself together. This wasn't his Kagami anymore. He had to accept it.

Aomine took his phone to see if someone had texted him. He had gotten a message from Kuroko, asking if he knew where Kagami was because he hadn't shown up at school the last days. Aomine immediately put the device away. Enough of this, he had to distract himself. He pulled out a magazine from Mai-chan and decided to, well, read. After an hour, he wondered if Kagami was still standing in front of his door. Technically, he had to because it was his job, but Aomine was curious. The old Kagami would be asleep by now with his stomach growling in anticipation. Aomine sneaked towards the door, opening it slowly.

"Are you finally letting me in, Aomine-sama?" He stood at the exact same spot like before and probably hadn't moved one inch. Aomine wondered if the idiot even needed to blink.

"Why should I...?" he responded gruffly.

"Well, it is pretty lonely here, the servants do their best to avoid me. Maybe we can talk..."

"Just to hear another _"the person you've loved died"_?!" Aomine snarled.

"No, we can talk about something else. After all, I owe you an explanation and I am really sorry to have hurt you like that," the redhead replied.

"Damn right you do..." Aomine opened the door wider to let him in. He would just try to see Kagami as a different person now.

"How can you stand this straight for hours, by the way?" he asked, preventing to look bored.

"I am trained for that," was the simple answer.

"Why are you, a _sixteen_ year old boy, even a bodyguard?!" Aomine then asked a more direct question.

"I am not allowed to tell you that," the redhead refused.

"Oi, you said you owe me an explanation!" Aomine growled.

"Maybe I will tell you someday, Aomine-sama," Kagami sighed.

"Fine, idiot, but stop calling me _Aomine-sama,_ just Aomine is fine..." he grumbled.

"I am not allowed to-..."

"Okay, okay, stop that too! Besides, am I not your master or somethin'? I mean, don't you have to do everything I say?" Aomine protested.

"It is indeed true that you are my master, but the ones who have the authority to give me orders are your parents," Kagami explained.

"Argh, that's stupid! And don't talk like that, it's disturbing!" Aomine cursed.

"It is not stupid. I only have to guarantee your safety, Aomine-sama." The navy haired teen groaned because of the name.

"Just use a cooler name then, like _master_ or _my lord_ like in "Black Butler"," he suggested sarcastically, though it seemed like the redhead didn't get it.

"I am sorry to tell you that I am not your butler, ...master."  
Aomine's eyes went wide for a second, before he suddenly grinned.

"Doesn't sound bad..."  
Kagami remained silent with this expressionless face of his.

"By the way, the katana on your back, is it just for show or do you actually slice people with it?" Aomine continued the sarcasm.

"Both," the other answered dead serious, leaving Aomine clueless what to respond.

"Is it a _Hattori Hanzo Sword?"_ he then joked.

"A what, please?"

"Oh come on, you know, the guy from "Kill Bill" who makes the best katanas. Never seen the movie?"

"No..."

"Too bad, it's really amazing, we should watch it!"

"I am not allo-..."

"Fine, fine, can I see the sword?" Aomine asked a little excited.

"No, it is holy," Kagami replied.

"Haha, they also say that in "Kill Bill"! What kind of katana is it? A really old and legendary one from a samurai??"  
The redhead chuckled quietly.

"It seems like you do not know anything about katanas, master. Sure, they have a high status, but if you actually fight with it, it gets broken easily," Kagami said, causing Aomine to look at him in shock.

"You're lying!"

"I am not."

"You definitely are!! Katanas are the strongest swords ever!"

"I am sorry to destroy your fanboyism for katanas, but I am not lying."

"I won't believe you! Besides, you said you can fight with yours, too!" Aomine protested loudly.

"I can, this is a special one made of other materials. A real masterpiece..."  
The navy haired teen noticed the short glint in Kagami's eyes. So he does have emotions, how relieving...

"Do you've got other weapons?" Aomine wanted to know, not having the energy to further discuss about katanas.

"Of course. I have a gun and the, well, _kitchen knives_ I have bought a few days ago..."

"I hate you for lying to me that often..." Aomine hissed silently.

"There are not only a few people who hate me, but I am quite surprised that you have recovered so quickly after you had that breakdown. You even cried," the redhead said blankly.

"Shut up! And don't you dare tell that to anyone or I'll kill you!"

"Oh, I want to see you try that," the redhead smiled, causing Aomine to get angry.

"I said shut up! I just realized crying doesn't help. And I really don't like you, so it's easy to imagine that _my_ Kagami is in America while you're here instead of him," he shouted annoyed.

"Interesting..." Kagami still smiled. _A cold smile,_ Aomine thought. It wasn't reaching his eyes.

"By the way, your parents would like to repeat the dinner, of course they want you to join this time," he informed Aomine.

"Tch. Fine, I'll do it. Now get me something to drink," the other yawned.

"I am not your butler, Aomine-sama," his bodyguard denied and Aomine sighed.

* * *

"Daiki, it's good to see you've calmed down, but please act like you should from now on and don't run away like yesterday again," his mother scolded him when Aomine and Kagami sat next to each other at the big dining table, in a way too spacious hall.

"Yeah, understood, mum," he mumbled while pinching his food with a fork.

"Kagami-san, you have to accompany Daiki to school and back home every day," his father informed the bodyguard.

"I am aware of that duty, Aomine-sama. I will follow your son wherever he goes," Kagami stated, and Aomine groaned, causing his mother to glare at him. The navy haired boy let his gaze swift to the redhead's plate and noticed that the other actually ate a normal portion for a mortal person. That just wasn't fitting the Kagami who normally ate twenty burgers in fifteen minutes. That somehow made Aomine sad. He realized he had never known him at all.

"Aomine-sama, before you go to bed, you have to make a list with names for me, so I know in front of which person I can let my guard down," the bodyguard informed him as Aomine went inside his room again.

"Oh please, is that really necessary? Does that mean you always have a grip on your katana, ready to murder someone when they've only touched me?! That's plain stupid, and you know who my friends are, ain't that many... so write them down by yourself, Bakagami!"

"I am sorry, but you have to do it, master," Kagami replied, ignoring the insults as always.

"You know exactly with who I hang up..." Aomine growled when he rudely grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, scribbling down the names of the miracle generation, his teammates and Momoi. He then crumpled the note and threw it at Kagami, who, to his surprise, catched it skillfully between two fingers.

"And also, I don't want you to go to school with me. The people are just going to stare, I'm not keen on hearing idiots saying I can't defend myself on my own..."

"Aomine-sama." Kagami's voice was even more serious than before.

"I noticed them. Every time," he said, confusing Aomine.

"Huh? Go again?"

"The bruises. You would always have new ones when we met to play basketball. I have not asked about it back then, but they are obviously from school. Am I right if I suppose that there are people who are constantly bullying you because of your family name? And is it also true that you always punch them back because you are so stubborn to think it gets better like this?" he asked sternly, and Aomine felt caught. He grumbled and looked away.

"Well... there sometimes are a few bastards who have to learn a lesson or two..." he responded and shuddered as he suddenly saw Kagami smirking dangerously.

"It is my job to scare them away then..."

"I'm sure you're able to do that..." Aomine gulped, happy to have the redhead on his side...

"..."

"But don't call me stubborn again, I thought you're _not allowed to do that,"_ Aomine mocked him, imitating his blank voice. The redhead bowed apologizing, but still smirking.

* * *

"Oh God, I've thought it would be like this..." Aomine hissed when they entered Tōō Gakuen and every gaze was immediately directed at him, or rather at Kagami, who looked really professional with an eye patch covering his left eye.

"Why the heck do you need to wear an _eye patch?!_ Your eyes are hella fine!" Aomine had stated this morning in bewilderment when Kagami suddenly had knocked on his door, wearing a black leather eye patch with three little holes to look through.

"It is for me to not look like a sixteen year old high schooler who likes to cosplay," he had responded, standing as straight as ever.

"But you _are a_ sixteen year old high schooler!" Aomine had protested.

"Well, I may be sixteen, but I am not a high schooler as you can see, master."

"Ah right, I forgot you're too dumb to attend school and decided to be a bodyguard instead..." Aomine had scoffed.

"So you think I am stupid?" The redhead had raised one eyebrow in amusement.

"Wha-... Wait, don't tell me you're actually smart, that would be disturbing! You are mostly disturbing the last time!!" Aomine had shouted. The other just had chuckled.

Now Aomine honestly had to admit that Kagami indeed appeared more mature with the eye patch. Only mature, not older. One could immediately tell he couldn't be older than at least seventeen or eighteen.  
A few eyes widened as the students spotted the katana on the redhead's back.

"Kagami, you know where I have my first classes?" Aomine asked, just to try ignoring the stares.

"How should I? I am only guaranteeing your safety, master," Kagami smiled, noticing how nervous the other was. He had thought Aomine was used to all the attention given to him because, well, he arrived in a limousine at school everyday and practically everyone knew his family name. The redhead walked a few steps behind his master, wanting to let him privacy.

When they entered the classroom the teacher just nodded at them knowingly. It seemed like Aomine's parents had already informed the school that a guy with weapons was accompanying their son from now on. Aomine gritted his teeth as he heard everyone in the room whispering, probably spreading rumors. A few of them curiously gazed at Kagami like he was some new equipment in the classroom. The redhead only stared blankly at the blackboard at the other end of the room, while he stood in a corner as far away from everyone, not wanting to disturb the lesson.

During the whole time he didn't move once, a neutral expression on his face, he only blinked sometimes. In the break Aomine saw how some girls approached his bodyguard, well, the ones who dared to get closer to him because the redhead _did_ look scary with the katana. They tried to talk with him, but Kagami ignored them completely and just stared at Aomine intensely. Aomine somehow felt insecure, wondering what his bodyguard's objection was. The girls finally went away, disappointed but still impressed by his appearance. Aomine next noticed a few guys wanting to know something about his katana. They even got a little angry when Kagami didn't respond to them, but one glare from him was everything needed for them to shut up and back off like kicked puppies.

"How are you able to ignore all of them? It would've been impossible for me!" Aomine said to him on the way to the canteen.

"Training and experience is the answer. After a while, you get used to everyone staring at you like you were an alien," the redhead answered, not leaving his side when Aomine made his way through the crowd.

"Just what did you have to go through..." he mumbled while searching a good place to sit in the hall.

"You do not want to know that, master," Kagami smiled tiredly.

"Whatever... Oi, you can eat something too, you know? You don't have to starve," Aomine offered him a seat next to him, but his bodyguard denied.

"I am not allowed to eat or distract myself when doing my job. I can not let my guard down, even though the possibility of something happening here is really low," he explained.

"And there I was trying to be nice for once..." Aomine groaned.

"But when do you eat then? I never saw you eating before except when we had dinner with my parents yesterday. Wait, do you even need to eat??" he added, looking at him curiously.

"Of course I have to eat and sleep, I am still a human. I just do it when no one sees it." The redhead seemed to be amused. Aomine sighed.

"I got that, but it's kinda uncomfortable to sit here while someone is standing behind you talking..."

"I am sorry to have disturbed you then, master," Kagami bowed and did a few steps back.

* * *

"Ohoh, who do we have here? The little Daiki with someone to protect him from us... Are your parents so concerned about you they instantly sent a boy with a sword with you?"

 _Shit,_ Aomine thought. It wasn't the first time he encountered these guys. They had already bothered him last week and now they wanted to start a fight in the middle of the hallway?!

"Get lost, shitfaces!" Aomine growled, trying to walk away and Kagami stepping closer to him cautiously when one of the four bullies blocked the way.

"Come on, kid, are you afraid to deal with us in front of every student?" the leader of the four teased him, grinning treacherously.

"Hey, what's with you eye patch brat, how old are you? Fifteen? And you still like to play with plastic swords?" All of them roared in laughter and Aomine noticed how Kagami's face darkened for almost a second.

"Oi, dickhead, try and hit us, or we'll hit you instead, it's your choice. It's the best way to revenge us for your shitty family's activities. Well, you can also give us money if you want us to leave. That's the only thing your family has, right?" The four third years laughed again.

"You bastards..." Aomine snarled and wanted to attack one of them, but a hand hold him back.

"Leave it to me," Kagami said in a low voice, his grip on Aomine's shoulder tightening warningly.

"Haha, so the brat wants to brawl? Let's teach him a lesson then!" The bullies went into an attack position. Aomine suddenly feared for Kagami. The situation was pretty unfair. Four against one! He almost stepped next to the redhead, wanting to help him, but Kagami's voice, cold as ice, stopped him from doing so.

"Do not dare to help me, Aomine-sama. Stay away, so I can work."  
The navy haired teen looked around. A big crowd was already surrounding them, waiting for something to happen. But why couldn't Aomine spot a single teacher?! Shit, what was he going to do if Kagami got hurt? He watched in horror as all four charged at the redhead at the same time, roaring like they were crazy. But Kagami didn't move. Not one inch.

 _This is almost boring,_ the redhead thought when he closed his eyes for a short moment. The bullies moved way too slow. When he opened them again, he only had to move an arm to exchange four precise blows, hitting each of the guys at a vital point. A gasp escaped from the crowd as each of them fell to the floor groaning. Of course they stood up again quickly, refusing to lose their dignity, but immediately flinched when Kagami drew out his katana fastly, holding it in front of their noses. Two of them gulped because even they could realize it definitely wasn't made of plastic...

"Seems like you are not that smart to see the difference between an amateur and a professional. If you want to harm my master, you have to go past me first, and I hope you know now that you do not have the slightest chance..." Kagami glared at them.

"As if! We can't lose against someone who is two years younger than us! And put that thing away, weapons are not allowed in school and it also gets expensive for you if you hurt us with that!" the leader seemed to get back his self-confidence. Kagami just laughed, surprising the third years in a bad way.

"Honestly, I can kill you right here and now without getting into trouble. Maybe I should have told you that I have a killing license, means I have the official right to execute every person who gets in the way of my job. Your parents can not say anything against me or the Aomine family in front of the law after your dead bodies were buried in a grave. The consequences were clear and I think your relatives even have to pay a fine because of the shock that will haunt every student, who is watching right now, for the rest of their life if I would eliminate you in this moment. The cleaning lady is not going to be keen on wiping the floor, either. But if you do not believe me, just try fighting versus me, I have no problems with killing people." There was a dangerous glint in Kagami's eyes. The third years looked at each other for a while, every one as pale as an empty sheet of paper.

"Shit, let's leave, the guy is fucking insane. It's not worth the effort to deal with a psychopath..." one of them finally said, the other's nodding before they stormed off, stumbling over their own feet. Kagami gracefully slid the katana back inside its sheath. He stepped behind Aomine, leaving him in the spotlight which didn't really work because everyone was still staring at Kagami terrified.  
From that day on, every student knew to do not even think of rubbing Aomine or his bodyguard in the wrong way.

* * *

"Oi, Kagami," Aomine said as he stared up into the sky, lying on the rooftop with the redhead at his side.

"What is it, master?"

"I know you just wanted to scare the guys from earlier away, but were you... did you mean it like that??" Aomine now looked at him.

"Please be more precise, I have said many things. For example when I told them I have a license is true, also that their parents can not do anything against me or you," Kagami responded.

"I... I meant when you said you don't have a problem with killing people... Was that actually... Is that true?" Aomine was a little afraid of the answer when he saw the other's expression changing.

"I have had problems with it in the past, but not anymore." The redhead lifted his gaze up to the sky.

"Kagami, you've killed... humans?" Aomine asked taken aback, staring at him in disbelief.

"It belongs to my work after all. And let me tell you that the job I am doing right now is nothing in contrary to the ones I have finished in America." Kagami looked at him seriously. Aomine quickly avoided eye contact.

"How many..."

"How many what?"

"How many people have you killed?" Aomine said out loudly.

"That is not a thing to count, Aomine-sama," his bodyguard answered calmly.

"Just give me a number, so I can finally find out who you are!! Three? Twenty?" Aomine began to raise his voice.

"How can you state what kind of person I am with that information? But fine, how about _too many?"_ His eyes suddenly looked dull and Aomine felt himself wondering about two things.

_Who was this person and what did he have to go through to be like this?_


	3. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you, there is going to be violence in this chapter because we need to see Kagami in action, too xD

_Who was this person and what did he have to go through to be like this?_

"I hope you are not going to stop trusting me..." Kagami said, narrowing his eyes.

"Kagami, I never trusted you. Since you appeared in front of our door like that, I don't know who you are and what you're capable of doing," Aomine answered, looking back at him.

"Looks like I can not do anything to change your mind," the redhead sighed after a while.

"And also, the others are going to find out soon too, right? I mean Tetsu, your old teammates and the miracle geners. You were just lucky that Momoi is ill today. By the way, I'm going to visit her later, so better prepare yourself." Aomine stared at some birds, flying over the main building.

"Understood, master."

* * *

"Oi, Satsuki, the door's open, I'm coming in," Aomine announced after he had knocked on the door without getting an answer.

"Ah, Dai-chan, you finally decided to come over- _atchoo_!" Momoi sneezed, lying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Bless you," Aomine said, tossing a tissue to her.

"Thanks. Huh? Is someone else here, too? I hear footsteps," she said, sitting up surprised.

"Uh, well, my father has told you about the whole bodyguard-thing, hasn't he?" Aomine scratched the back of his head nervously, not knowing how his friend would react when she saw Kagami.

"Yeah, so he's here? Is he nice? Can you introduce him to me?" She sounded excited, only worsening the bad feeling in Aomine's stomach.

"Satsuki, you... you already know him... no, you actually don't, but you know who it is..." he tried to explain.

"Dai-chan, don't be so confusing! Just tell him to come in!" the girl laughed.

"Kagami, stop hiding behind the door," Aomine shouted, noticing how Momoi scrunched her eyebrows in bewilderment at the name.

"I was not hiding. I have just awaited your orders," said one replied while entering the room, bowing in front of him. Momoi made a strange noise before she began coughing violently and Aomine had to pat her back.

"W-wait, what?! What's Kagamin doing here? Is that supposed to be a joke?!" she yelled in her high-pitched voice.

"Unfortunately not. I've been as surprised as you when the bastard suddenly has shown up in front of my door. Seems like his whole life was a lie," Aomine sighed and glared at Kagami who was blankly staring at the wall across him.

"But how's that possible?! Kagamin, you're sixteen! You have to go to school! You guys are only shitting me, right?" Momoi looked at them in disbelief.

"We are not, Momoi-san, I can show you my ID card to prove you I am a professional guard." Kagami pulled out a card from his pocket. Momoi's eyes went wide on an instant.

"Do I have fever dreams...?" she murmured, touching her forehead. Aomine shook his head.

"But you're still playing basketball together, right?" she asked.

"No, I don't know him, why should I play basketball with him..." Aomine scoffed.

"Eh? But you said..."

"What?!" he snapped, startling Momoi.

"You said you love him!"  
Aomine looked hurt for a moment, whilst Kagami's face remained like before.

"The person I loved was someone else. The idiot himself said his former self just has been a disguise. Man, this really sucks!!" he shouted, leaving the living room and shutting the door behind him.

"Don't you dare follow me! I won't go away!" They heard him yelling while he went up the stairs. Momoi looked baffled. Kagami had stood still during Aomine's outbreak. It almost seemed like his face had been frozen into that neutral, somehow cold expression.

"Kagamin?" Momoi asked carefully and stood up. The other wasn't responding, he just looked at her. It was then that Momoi suddenly had tears in her eyes. She approached him and punched him in the stomach. It wasn't a strong punch, due to her illness.

"How could you!" she shouted and punched him again. Kagami didn't do anything to stop her. He knew he deserved it.

"How dare you hurt Dai-chan like that! He loves you, for God's sake! He has always been so happy when he was with you! Why have you destroyed that?! You're a big idiot, Kagamin! I hate you!"  
The redhead held her wrists after a while because her punches grew stronger the more she cried. Momoi sunk to the ground after a while. Kagami realized her reaction was almost similar to Aomine's.

"Please, Kagamin, stop being like this! I want to see Dai-chan smile again!" she then sniffed, looking at him with big eyes.

"I am sorry, Momoi-san, I am not in the position to do anything for him," he finally responded.

* * *

"Yo, idiot, Akashi wants me and the others to meet up next Saturday at a streetball court. You can stay home if you don't wanna confront them, Satsuki's still upset, you know..." Aomine glanced at Kagami the next evening while checking his phone.

"You know I am not allowed to leave you by yourself, master," the redhead replied.

"Whatever, it has been worth one try. I'm going to sleep."

Nothing special happened the following week. Aomine still wasn't used to Kagami being his bodyguard, and in school everyone got out of their way, admiring the redhead in awe behind his back. The only one who dared talking to Aomine was Momoi, and she tried her hardest to ignore Kagami. Aomine continued skipping practice, so his team didn't know, yet. But he slightly feared the coming Saturday. He couldn't understand how Kagami wasn't bothering at all to meet his former friends, whilst the redhead knew it was a bit difficult to deal with their reactions, but he had other concerns.

Kagami had gotten a SMS from his boss that was supposed to warn him. Apparently Japan's security service had discovered a new formed rebellious organization, the name was unknown, that wanted to disrupt the influence the Aomine family had on the government. The message had also told him that a few men gathered a lot of information, though they had to pay with their lives to get them. The group's target was Aomine Daiki. Their plan was to blackmail his parents by making the boy their hostage.  
Kagami frowned. The organization had planned more than one attack. The first ones would only include a few members, trying to get their target secretly while the last one would be the main attack with, Kagami's eyes narrowed when he read further, around fifteen enemies. Looked like he would be occupied soon. The redhead slightly smirked as he saw his chief stating that he wasn't going to sent reinforcement as long as Kagami had his katana.  
How right he was...

"Hey guys, look, there's Aominecchi with his bodyguard-...no, wait, it's Kagamicchi!" Kise shouted in surprise, pointing at the two figures approaching them.

"Kise, are you blind? That's not Kagami, the guy behind Aomine has weapons. Of course it's his bodyguard, nanodayo," Midorima replied, pushing up his glasses.

"Huh? But he really looks like Kagamicchi-ssu!" Kise protested, blinking a few times.

"I have the feeling that something interesting is going to happen..." Akashi said, smiling his creepy smile.

"Kagami-kun, what are you doing here?" Kuroko asked after the two had reached the group, though the question sounded more like:

_"Why are you showing up all of a sudden, after leaving the school and the basketball club, looking like you prepared yourself for a sword fight...?"_

"W-well, he's... my bodyguard..." Aomine huffed after noticing Kagami wouldn't talk to other people when it wasn't necessary. Kise began laughing.

"That's a bad prank, guys! What the hell, is the katana real, Kagamicchi?? Also, what's up with that eye patch, did a mosquito sting you in the eye? And stop looking so serious, it's not fitting you at all-ssu," he cackled.

"Shut up, Kise! It's not a prank, so everyone, stop bothering me with this! I don't know him," Aomine shouted while pointing at Kagami, "and you don't know him!"  
Silence.  
A few of them looked confused, the others a little shocked and Akashi still smiled.

"So you're saying this is not Kagami Taiga?" Midorima tried to keep up.

"Well, he is, but not the one we know..." Aomine tried to explain, groaning inwardly because he was going through the same situation he had had with Momoi.

"This is indeed interesting!" Akashi suddenly threw in and approached Kagami who hadn't spoken one word until now.

"How brilliant to disguise yourself as a high schooler with bad grades and a big love for basketball, so you fit in the society perfectly. You're not stupid at all, are you...?" He stared directly at him and Kagami glanced back with the same intensity.

"Seems like my emperor eye isn't working against you. Also, even I haven't thought that you've been hiding your real self all the time in front of us. I am curious to find out why you're belonging to a secret service at this age..." Both of them didn't blink and everyone could feel the tension between the two.

"That is nothing of your business, Akashi-san," Kagami answered. Akashi turned towards Aomine.

"Daiki, he's amazing! Can I have him after he finished this job? I also need a bodyguard..." he said, stunning Aomine.

"W-what the heck?! I know you're rich as hell too, but you don't need someone to protect you!" he spouted.

"I know, but it still would have been exciting..."

"Cool, I'd like to have a bodyguard, too-ssu! Kagamicchi always protects you, right Aominecchi?" Kise's eyes were sparkling. Aomine just huffed as an answer.

"Whoa, so he'll immediately stop everyone who tries to hurt you! Like in a movie-ssu!"

"If you think so..." Aomine responded annoyed.

"May I try, may I try??" Kise hopped around excited.

"Sure, you just have to be aware of the consequences," the other suppressed a yawn.

"Okay! Here I go, Aominecchi!" Kise grinned and began running to, what it seemed like, tackle Aomine.

"Stupid Kise-chin..." could be heard when the blonde hit Aomine with his whole body, causing both to fall and groaning at the impact.

"Oi, Kagami, why didn't you stop him?" Aomine growled and not a second later a strong hand grabbed Kise by the collar, quickly twisting his wrists on his back, causing Kise to let out a pained shriek. Kagami wouldn't let him go and as the model began to struggle, he even tightened his grip and hooked one arm around his neck, putting him out of action.

"Kagamicchi! That hurts, I don't get air," Kise choked out, unable to move. Kagami wasn't bunching one inch, he only continued glaring at him.

"Kagami, that's enough! It was just a joke, let him go," Aomine finally said after seeing how the blonde began to pant heavily and how his face slowly turned blue dangerously. The redhead let him fall to the ground.

"As you wish, master," he said and bowed. Kise got away from him as fast as possible.

"Jeez, why did you even try to choke him, I put him on the list, already forgot?" Aomine sighed.

"I did not forget, that is why I was not stopping him from tackling you. But then you said I should have intervened, so I had to put him out of action and thought you deleted his name from the list with those words," Kagami explained and Aomine groaned.

"Can we finally start playing basketball? I don't have snacks anymore," Murasakibara suddenly grumbled.

"Of course, that's why we're here after all, though I still want to know a few things, Daiki," Akashi responded, picking up a basketball that lied on the ground of the court.

"I think Kise is unable to play at the moment, so what about two on two with Kuroko as referee? I think Kagami isn't going to join us, nanodayo," Midorima suggested and Akashi nodded. The bodyguard stepped aside, standing next to a bench while watching the game, or rather his master. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two men walking towards the court and sitting down on another bench. Kagami's eyes narrowed as he watched both of them carefully. He couldn't let his guard down after his boss had sent him the warning message.

Akashi stopped the game when he noticed Kagami observing the men who had entered the court. They seemed to realize everyone paid attention to them, so one of them stood up smiling.

"Sorry, it wasn't our intention to disturb you, we only would like to watch your game. Your plays are amazing!" he said. That seemed to calm the miracle generation down and Akashi almost gave the sign to continue, when he suddenly heard a gunshot. Everything happened in slow motion, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko, Kise and Aomine turned around, startled by the sound. They saw Kagami pushing the man's wrist down, so he had shot in the ground.

"Shit," he cursed before Kagami knocked the gun out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach in a fast movement. The man fell to the ground and the redhead picked up the gun and pointed it at the other guy who had stood up and was also aiming at Kagami.

"Listen, just give us the Aomine brat and we let you and the others here alive," he shouted, trying to threaten the redhead as he pulled out a second gun. Kagami seemed to think.

"Fine," he agreed, dropping his gun and holding his hands above his head.

"K-kagami, what...?" Aomine stuttered when he saw his bodyguard coming towards him and grabbing him by the shoulder, dragging him forwards. Aomine tried to struggle, but was still in shock like the others.  
_Just what the hell was going on?!_

"Ah, that was easy," the man laughed along with his comrade who stood up from the ground.

"Now you'll all stay here till we are away, got it?" he added, pointing with the gun at everyone who dared to move while the other held Aomine's wrists in a tight grip.

"You! Come closer and lay down your katana! Slowly!"  
Kagami did as he was told, though no one could see his grin as he bent down to place the sword in front of the man's feet. The redhead then quickly pulled a knife out of his jacket and fastly cut through both his opponent's Achilles tendons. The guy fell to the ground screaming in pain and dropped his weapons that landed on the earth a few meters away from him. Kagami had no time to pick them up, instead he charged towards the man who let go of Aomine on an instant and fired with his gun at him, but he missed because of the sudden attack. Like before, Kagami knocked it out of his hands.

This time the guy seemed to be more prepared and tried hitting the redhead with his fists. Kagami easily dodged and attacked him again. The other wanted to block him, but couldn't do anything as the redhead grabbed his arm and twisted it. A loud crack could be heard, assuring that the arm was broken. The man hissed as his arm hung at his side uselessly. Kagami didn't waste one second and everyone's eyes widened at what he did next. He gripped the man's shoulder tightly, and then pierced with his other hand right through his chest in a fast and strong motion. His enemy cried in agony loudly, it was the most tortured scream Aomine had ever heard.

The man was immediately dead when Kagami hit his heart. The redhead pulled his hand out of the other's chest, letting him fall and turned around to face his other enemy, who looked at him in horror. Kagami knelt down besides him and grabbed him by the collar with his clean hand.

"What's your organization's name?" he growled, making sure the man couldn't move.

"I-... I won't tell you!" he shouted, spitting in front of Kagami's feet.

"Oh, what a pity..." He picked up his knife which lied next to him.

"Should I cut your heart out then? Of course I'll make sure it hurts, asshole," he hissed, placing the blade underneath the other's heart. The man began shaking, struggling without success. The redhead slowly pushed the knife inside his flesh, causing his opponent to scream.

"Stop! Please, stop it! I'll tell you the name! Pull the knife out!!" he yelled in panic. Kagami smirked, waiting for an answer as he retreated the blade.

"Our name is Kuroryuko! Please spare me! If you let me go, I'll promise you lots of money! I... We can give you everything you want!"

"Thanks, bastard, but I'm not interested," the redhead responded, cutting the man's throat. He hadn't had time to say anything else.  
Kagami stood up, pulled out a tissue and wiped the knife's blade before he put it back. Blood was still dripping from his hand which he had used to pierce through the other guy's chest.  
He turned around to the miracle generation, noticing their pale faces, Kise even had to throw up.

"Leave," he just commanded.

"I'll call the police now, and if you don't want to get involved, it's better when you get lost."  
He didn't need to say that twice. Everyone got their things and exited the court as fast as possible.

"Aomine-sama, I am sorry, but you have to stay here with me," Kagami added as he saw Aomine wanting to leave to, causing the boy to look at him in horror.

"May I lend your water bottle?"  
Aomine didn't answer, he just tossed it at his bodyguard.

"Thank you," he said and the navy haired boy shuddered when he remembered how Kagami had thanked the man who was now lying on the ground dead. A puddle of blood had already formed around the two corpses, their eyes wide open with burst veins inside them, looking dull. Aomine quickly looked away or else he feared to throw up, too. Kagami opened the bottle and let the water flow over his hand to wash most of the blood off.

"I should have used gloves..." he cursed silently. The redhead then pulled out his phone, dialing a number. Aomine just watched him.

"Kagami Taiga here, I report from Tokyo and need to convey important information for Sasaki-san. I found out the organization's name and successfully eliminated two members. Please inform the police that their corpses are at a public court next to the Tōō University and make sure no passerbys see them."  
He ended the call without even waiting for an answer, then turned towards Aomine, causing the other to flinch.

"Let us go home, master," he said and Aomine nodded automatically, walking past Kagami, leaving the court, thinking that he was having a nightmare.

* * *

Kagami sighed. Aomine had avoided him for the past week, since the incident where he had killed the two men had happened. Maybe he was afraid of him? That had mostly been the case back in the States. Normally it didn't matter to Kagami if his clients were talking to him or not, many had ignored him like he wasn't there, like Aomine did now.  
So why did he care that the navy haired teen wasn't heeding him? He didn't know, but he wanted to change that. Maybe he should open up to Aomine more. Kagami wanted to talk with him like before.

"Aomine-sama."  
No answer, said one continued reading his magazine, not even looking at the redhead.

"Aomine..."  
Aomine gripped the magazine tighter when he heard the voice of the old Kagami, the good one.

"I thought you're not allowed to call me that," he hissed in a low voice, still not looking at him.

"Aomine, I want to talk with you."  
Aomine tried to avoid his gaze a little longer, but then he saw _his_ smile. His eyes widened as he stared at the redhead, he had taken off his eye patch and the katana also lied on the desk next to him. Kagami continued smiling at him like he had done so many times before. Aomine stood up, approaching him like in trance.

"Aomine, you wanted to know why I am like this," Kagami said softly and the other nodded.

"Let's sit down, the story is long," he smiled and placed himself on Aomine's bed, offering the navy haired boy a place next to him. Aomine sat down and continued staring at the redhead. Kagami inhaled before beginning with his story.

"You know, when I was younger, I lived alone with my mother because my father had left us when I was two. We hadn't had much money, we barely could afford two meals a day, and our apartment only had two rooms. The area where we'd lived wasn't beautiful at all, it was a gloomy place, where many crimes happened. But I had been happy, my mother was everything I needed.

At the age of eight, she once forgot to lock the door before we went to bed. I woke up by a loud crash that night and walked to the living room. I saw three robbers threatening my mother, wanting her to tell them where she hid our money. They wouldn't believe we had none and started to hurt her. She couldn't defend herself because of a disease that had showed itself since she worked every day for twelve hours straight. I was so shocked I hid under a table for thirty minutes, waiting for the robbers to leave, but they didn't.

They killed my mother.  
I saw them stabbing her with a knife. I couldn't move that moment. They were laughing and then the knife fell right in front of my feet. I heard how my mother hit the ground a few meters away from me, her eyes already losing their shine, I couldn't stop my tears. Aomine, you can probably understand I had been more than furious back then. I felt so useless. I just grabbed the knife and even before the other two were realizing what was happening, I had already killed the first one. It was dark, so they had problems with seeing me and their worst mistake was to not look down, since they hadn't expected a child to attack them. I managed to stab them, too.

I hadn't even realized what I had done. Our neighbour had heard the screams and called the police. They found me. They found me with a knife in my hand. Even if I had tried to hide it, there was enough blood on my clothes to figure what had happened. They didn't know what to do with me. They never had a case where an eight year old child had killed their mother's murderers before. I think they had considered putting me in an asylum, but I had luck. The chief of Japan's safety and security unit, now my boss, was with them due to a coincidence. He took me with him after he noticed my mind was still working normally and that I wasn't insane. He wanted to know my name, what my hobbies were, who I love and who I hate. He offered me to stay with him if I'd work for him when I grew older. I had no place where I belonged to anymore, so I said yes.

We traveled to America and as the years went by, he trained me, saying I was perfect for this kind of work. I got my first job as a bodyguard with thirteen. None of my client's enemies took me serious, so it had always been easy for me. Last year, Sasaki-san told me I could go back to Japan for a while to take a break from everything. After all, this _kind of work_ affects one mentally a lot. Sasaki-san also wanted me to interact with people, go to school, find things I like to do. I should learn what it means to be happy and have fun. And I did.

Aomine, I really loved the time I've spent with you and the others. It has been something special I won't forget. But a while ago, Sasaki-san said since I'm in Tokyo, I could also do the job for the Aomine family, and here I am now..." Kagami ended and he was smiling again, though he looked sad at the same time. Aomine had seen his expressions changing when he had told him about how his mother died. The redhead had looked so mournful, almost breaking Aomine's heart, but then he sounded so angry and frustrated when he explained that he had killed the robbers. Aomine felt sorry for him, he understood Kagami like he never understood someone before. He wanted to hug him, but restrained himself from doing so as he noticed the distant stare in Kagami's eyes.

"And... your father?" Aomine asked.

"You said he was paying your apartment."  
The redhead let out a quiet sigh.

"That's true, but I don't really know him. I've only seen him once in my life when Sasaki-san found out that he was my father. The man I had to guard back then was a friend of him, so I had to be present at one of their meetings. My father hadn't even known I was his son until my former master had told him my name. I could tell he was shocked. And I've been angry when I saw him the first time with his new wife and children. He hadn't cared about me and my mother anymore, he hadn't even known she was dead. He just flew, got a good job, lots of money and simply forgot about the people he once loved. My, well, stepmother had always looked at me disgusted and wouldn't allow her children to approach me. My father hadn't said one word to me. Never. I've never heard his voice talking to me.

When I moved to Japan, I was informed by Sasaki-san that my father wanted to pay the rent for my apartment. Maybe he was feeling guilty, I don't know," Kagami answered and Aomine could hear his voice slightly cracking. And that was when he finally decided to hug him, to hug the poor boy next to him who had been broken so many times. Kagami was surprised for a short moment, but then closed his eyes, smiling tiredly while leaning into the hug. It had been years since someone had hugged him last. It reminded him of the hugs his mother would give him after she came back from work after a long day or when he had done something she liked. He had almost forgotten what it feels like to be embraced.

"I'm sorry... Taiga," Aomine mumbled while stroking his back.

After that day, everything went back to normal, Kagami continued his job, calling him "Aomine-sama" and Aomine talked to him again, relieved that there was still something from the old Kagami deep inside his bodyguard. And one evening, after another week had passed by, Aomine had realized something throughout the time.

"Kagami," he said, knowing the other stood right next to him.

"Yes, master?"

"I _know_ this isn't your real self." Aomine stopped spinning the basketball on his finger, and looked at the redhead to see his reaction.

"What do you mean with that, Aomine-sama?"

" _This_ is your disguise. You lied to me again. You just wanted me to believe the Kagami I knew doesn't exist. But the truth is you're only like this to fulfill your job. You have developed your real self during this year with us, and maybe you don't think so, but _I_ know that it's true and that you're only thinking it has been a disguise. Well, sorry if I'm confusing, what I just wanted to say was I _know_ who you are and don't deny it!" he stated, looking at the basketball again. Kagami didn't say anything in response and Aomine smiled lugubrious, knowing he was right.


	4. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone who reads this unknown piece of fanfiction xD! I have to do a WARNING again because welllllll.... this chapter gets really, (realllyyy) ...uhm, let's just say there's a lot of action containing blood and corpses and... you know. So, I've warned you, now go on :)

"Kagami, we're going to Maji Burger," Aomine announced on a Friday evening.

"No."

"Hah?! What the hell, that wasn't a question! I agreed to meet my friends because you've destroyed our match last time!" he immediately snapped.

"I have saved you, master. And we are not going, it is too dangerous after what has happened."

"I hate you!"

"I know."

"You're not going to stop me!"

And with those words, Aomine quickly bolted towards the door and flew. He knew it was very childish, but he had to get out of here. He had been locked for the past week inside his house because his parents had heard about the _thing_ at the streetball court. Kagami had said it was for his own safety when Aomine had protested. His bodyguard had even added the fact that there were going to be more corpses if they weren't careful. He heard him shouting after him as he ran down the stairs. Aomine hoped he had enough energy to afford jogging to Maji's or else the redhead would catch him and drag him back to his parents...

* * *

"Aominecchi, what happened? You're totally out of breath!" Kise immediately noticed Aomine after he had entered the burger joint with Kagami on his tracks.

"Aomine-kun, don't say you have managed to flee from Kaga-... your bodyguard," Kuroko said, his face blank as ever, though there was a little change in his eyes when he refused to say Kagami's name.

"Yeah, but he should also arrive here in a few secon-..."

"I am already here, Aomine-sama..."

Although Aomine couldn't see Kagami because he stood behind him, he could hear a hint of disapproval.

"Ah...uhm... What the heck, you're not even sweating?!" the navy haired teen then shouted.

"Daiki, it's better to sit down now, people are staring," Akashi then interfered.

"And it's not going to change as long as Bakagami is here..." he growled, but did as he was told.

"Kise-chin, I'm gonna eat your stuff if you don't stop looking at Kaga-chin like he's a ghost," Murasakibara yawned. Kagami noticed that the blond was indeed staring at him, almost terrified. Seemed like he still was shocked about the incident. Well, who wasn't? Everyone of them pretended like the redhead wasn't there. Only Akashi sneaked a few glances at him, probably admiring him somehow.  
Suddenly a beep interrupted the miracle generation's conversation.

"Huh? Whose mobile was that?" Kise asked curiously.

"Sorry. It was mine."  
Everyone was startled by Kagami answering. They still stared at him when the redhead took out his device and quickly read the message sent to him.

 _Kuroryuko declined to negotiate with us and canceled their old plans because they have found out we knew about them. They are also aware that you are beside their target, so they will set everything on one card._ _Their goal is now to kill you and the Aomine family._  
_The showdown is coming soon._  
_Be prepared._

"Kagami, something bad happened?" Aomine asked with a full mouth, noticing the wrinkles on his bodyguard's forehead.

"Except that you ran away without permission, everything is okay," he responded.

"No, it's not. I just saw an _emotion_ crossing your face, but you're not going to tell me anyways, so whatever," Aomine scoffed offended.

"Maybe he's got secret orders that is not for your ears, nanodayo," Midorima said.

"Well, after all, Kagamicchi is somehow like James Bond..." Kise threw in hesitantly.

"Tch. James Bond is way cooler than him," Aomine replied annoyed.

"I don't think so, Daiki. Taiga has way more brutal techniques to kill someone," Akashi smiled.

"Why does someone killing people as brutally as possible making one _cooler?!"_ Midorima said, slightly questioning Akashi's mental health inwardly.

"Guys, stop, he isn't even an agent," Aomine sighed and Kagami nodded in the background.

"Kurokocchi, what about your teammates? Have you told them about Kagamicchi?" Kise then asked Kuroko.

"Yes. But they wouldn't believe me. Aomine-kun, if you want to avoid a situation we had before, you should probably go now, because Seirin wants to come here too in about ten minutes or so."

"What?! Why haven't you said that earlier?! Of course we're going! There's no way I'm dealing with these Seirin guys getting all angry and confused about Kagami," Aomine groaned loudly, standing up instantly.

"See you, guys," he added before leaving Maji's with the redhead following him. Aomine sped up when he really saw the Seirin team from afar. He didn't need that shit again. But though they were still meters away from, the whole group suddenly stopped as they seemed to recognize Kagami. Aomine slightly cursed, and although it looked ridiculously, he began running away.

* * *

Aomine felt lonely. He was again in his room and his bodyguard really wasn't a great companion. He wanted him to to be like the one time, where he had told him his story. He wanted to have the insecure vulnerable Kagami back, even it was for only five minutes.

"Kagami. Can you... tell me more? About your life...?" he asked hesitantly, hoping to get the wanted reaction.

"I am sorry, but I can not do that. I have crossed the limit once, and I am not allowed to repeat a failure like that," he replied.

"Hah?! A failure? Opening up to me was the best thing you've ever done since you're my bodyguard! You were your true self for once!" Aomine protested.

"No. I should not have talked with you, I have to suppress my feelings during my job."

"Who made that shitty rule?!"

"The safety unit."

"Tch. Why do they force people to get rid of their feelings... Wait, you said you're suppressing yours, so... does that mean you _do_ feel something... for me?" Aomine looked at him curiously, his eyes glinting hopefully. Kagami ignored him whilst the other was happy to have found out something new about his mysterious bodyguard.

"By the way..." he said after a while.

"My father has to go on a meeting and wants me to come with him. It's gonna be a pain in the ass, but he said I have to do it because he still thinks I'm going to lead his stupid company when I've grown up, and wants me to learn some things. This is gonna be boring as hellllllll!" Aomine stretched himself while yawning.

"Aren't you going to comment or something?" he then asked annoyed.

"No. I thought you were talking to yourself," Kagami answered.

"The heck?! Why should I do that?!"

"Because you are frustrated. And I only have to answer when it is necessary."

"I _really_ hate you sometimes."

"And I still know that."

* * *

"It's uncomfortable as fuck!" Aomine cursed after he had forced himself in a suit and was now struggling with a tie.

"Why do I have to wear this?!"

"Aomine-sama, no one is going to take serious if you go to the meeting in your basketball shorts," Kagami sighed.

"Just because you're wearing those shitty formal clothes every day doesn't mean I like to wear them, too!" Aomine groaned, almost choking himself with the tie. The redhead sighed again before reaching out to Aomine, unraveling the tie around his neck which caused the navy haired teen to squeal in surprise.

"Please stop moving around so much, so it gets easier for me," he demanded and began to knot it up decently. Aomine stiffened. Kagami invading his personal space did weird things to him. Though he knew what the redhead did and what he was capable of doing to fulfill his duty, Aomine still was attracted to him nevertheless. He was wondering if Kagami felt the same, but doubting it silently.

"Master, please, I can not bind the tie properly if you do not quit tilting your head," Kagami said a second time, stepping even closer to him to hold him in place. Aomine couldn't really concentrate on anything anymore.

"Taiga," he breathed, causing Kagami to look up, expression unchanged.

"Can you promise me... to not be like this forever...?" he almost whispered and suddenly had the urge to place his hand on the redhead's cheek. Kagami didn't answer and wanted to get away from him, but Aomine managed to stop him with a hug.

"Aomine-sama, you should not behave like this to your bodyguard," he said, struggling minimal which caused Aomine to tighten his arms around him.

"No! Shut up and let me fucking hug you!" he shouted.

"If you are that desperate..."

"Yeah, I am!! And you're the reason, idiot!" Aomine muffled into Kagami's hair.

"Your clothes are going to become wrinkly."

"Do I look like I care?! And what the hell, aren't you even a little touched by this?! It's not like I go around hugging people all day..." Aomine then huffed after seeing the redhead's face remaining like before.

"Like I said, I can not show my feelings," he answered.

"And if you _were_ allowed to? What would you feel right now?" Aomine tried.

"I do not know, maybe I would feel happy or safe," Kagami seemed to think.

"I would also have the feeling that someone is caring for me."  
Aomine blushed, not expecting to hear those words from him.

"Is that so..." he murmured while looking away and finally letting go of Kagami.

"Your father is waiting for you, master, and I should probably straighten my hair again..." The redhead sighed and Aomine looked at him. He realized he had really messed up Kagami's hair when he had snuggled into it. Now it looked like one of Kuroko's bed heads.

"Nah, it's fine. You look wild enough to scare everyone at the meeting away," he chuckled.

A few minutes later, after Kagami had fixed his hair, they sat inside a limousine, driving to the meeting point. Aomine's dad had told him about a man who wanted to cooperate with his parent's company and he was looking forward to that. If everything went well, they could even earn more money. Aomine had rolled his eyes at that. It wasn't like they already had enough...

* * *

They finally arrived in front of an expensive looking restaurant, and Aomine figured that the guy who wants to cooperate with his father was probably a rich ass, (not different from his old man). And he was right; though the restaurant wasn't this full, because it was _hella_ expensive, Aomine noticed a thin man, who looked like he was eating one meal per day, approaching them and greeting his father. It seemed like he had reserved a table, and Aomine had to roll his eyes again. It was the biggest and fanciest one in the whole goddamn restaurant.

He almost didn't notice how he was also greeted, but still got how his father apologized for his behavior. How many times had he heard that already? The guy, Aomine hadn't got his name, wasn't alone, there were two other people accompanying him, a man and a woman who seemed to belong to his company. And in the corner of the room, a few meters behind the table, Aomine could even spot someone who could be the guy's bodyguard. At least he wasn't the only one...

"Look, there's one of your species," he whispered jokingly to Kagami without getting a reaction from him. Not that he had expected one.

The food was the only good thing about a meeting in a restaurant. Then came the talk, and it was soooooo boring. It was hard for Aomine to not let his head sink into his plate and fall asleep while pretending to look interested. He searched with his eyes for Kagami out of boredom. The redhead stood two meters next to the other bodyguard who was probably twice his age, or even more.

Kagami noticed the man next to him staring at him and he looked back. He figured that he was probably wondering about his age, though something was off. Kagami somehow had a bad feeling and he had learned to trust that feeling, which leads him to inspect everything more cautiously. He had an eye on every person in this hall, even the few costumers chatting with each other happily while eating.  
Something was wrong.  
_What_ was wrong?

A beep interrupted his thoughts. The signal tone for an important message. He took out his phone and read one word to understand what was about to happen.

_TRAP_

He realized too late that the guard next to him had also looked at the screen. It wasn't even a matter of seconds when he already had reached out to knock Kagami out. The redhead dodged too late and got hit in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards while gasping in pain.

"Kagami!!" he could hear Aomine shouting wide-eyed, standing up and letting the chair fall to the ground, due to the hectic. The redhead saw how his opponent was about to take out a gun. He quickly got rid of the pain and tackled the man to the ground, knocking the gun away and trying to choke him.

Aomine didn't know what was going on. From one moment to another, the man had suddenly attacked Kagami.

"W-wait! What's going on?!" his father shouted shocked, also standing up and looking at the thin man across him. He just smiled.

"Oh... that's too bad, I would have liked to talk a little longer with you, but it seems like we were caught..."  
The other two were also smiling treacherously as the man pulled out a gun and aimed at Aomine's father.  
In that moment more than one thing was happening. The first was a tray with glasses, carried by a waitress, that fell to the ground, the glasses shattering into thousand pieces. The next were the startled gasps that escaped the other people inside the restaurant who had turned around to see what was happening. Aomine could see his father's eyes widen in the same moment his opponent's disgusting smile grew bigger. He could hear Kagami dealing with the guy's bodyguard next to him, one was suffocating the other, he just didn't know which one. In the second he hoped the redhead was okay, Kagami had stood up quickly, his lower lip bleeding. A gunshot sounded through the room, letting the frightened screams of the other customers erupt and causing a turmoil when everyone tried to leave the restaurant as fast as possible.  
Aomine didn't know where the shot came from and looked at his father in fear, but he was still standing, his face as white as a sheet of paper, so Aomine looked at the thin man. His hand was bleeding and he screamed loudly, the gun lying on the ground wide away from him. Aomine turned around and saw Kagami also holding a gun he had used to shoot at the man's hand.

"Shit," the woman cursed loudly, also reaching into her pocket.

"Careful..." Kagami hissed, forcing the three to hold their hands above their heads with the gun.

"Haargh, Yukazi! Stand up!" the thin man yelled at his bodyguard, probably not noticing he was dead.

"Sorry, but he's not going to do so, I've strangled him. And now tell me, do you have something to do with Kuroryuko?" the redhead asked, way too calm for the situation.

"Tch."

"Answer me or I'll shoot you!" he growled, but the thin man only smiled again, trying to suppress the pain in his hand.

"Oh, you know what, little boy? I want you to have some fun. Right now are around twenty guards in front of the main door, waiting for me to give them a signal to come in and kill you all. You have two options. If you let me alive, they'll try to kill you and Aomine-san along with his brat. If you kill me first, they'll also come inside, after they've eliminated every person, be it man or woman or child, who was inside this restaurant before. I have all their lives in my hands, so let me and my two comrades here go, and I'll let them alive..."

"Oi, what kind of shitty options are that?!" Aomine yelled angrily.

"Well, life isn't fair, little Aomine," he turned towards him before facing Kagami again.

"So, how are you going to decide, kid? People will die either way, I'm only curious to know if you don't mind having the blood of innocent civilians on your hands..." he threatened him.

"Tsk."

"Kagami-san! That's not worth it! We can't let them kill innocent people!" Aomine's father seemed to have awaken from his rigid.

"I know..." Kagami gave in, narrowing his eyes.

"Good, it's great to agree on this. We'll go now..." the man said, backing off slowly towards the door.

"One false movement..." Kagami warned dangerously.

"Don't worry, you can kill humans soon enough... And because it's more fun, I also let them only fight with katanas. The fight would be over too early if everyone had a gun," he chuckled.

"You sadistic asshole!" Aomine screamed.

"Aomine-sama." Kagami turned to his father after the thin man had disappeared through the front door.

"When there are really going to be more than fifteen enemies coming inside, I can not have an eye on everything. Please protect yourself and your son, and hide in the corner over there," the redhead pointed at a halfway safe spot and handed him his gun.

"I do not need this in a sword fight. Only shoot when necessary, I will do everything to prevent you from having to kill someone. Do not try to help me, and do not move away, I am taking them on myself. It is my duty to protect you, and also..." he looked at Aomine.

"This is not a movie. Please make your son look away from the scene, we do not have to deal with a lasting psychic shock afterwards," he added.

"Yes, thank you, Kagami-san," Aomine's father said, pulling his son with him to the spot Kagami recommended.

"It is my job after all," the redhead bowed before turning towards the door and drawing out his katana.

"Dad, no! We have to help him! He's going to die!!" Aomine struggled.

"Daiki! We can't do anything, you have to understand that. I'm sure Kagami-san knows what he does, we can just watch for now," his father replied, dragging Aomine with him just in time, because not a second later the door suddenly opened again, revealing eighteen (if Aomine had counted right) fighters in black clothes, men and women. Everyone of them also had a katana like Kagami. Aomine saw how the redhead bit his lip in concentration. It was like the calm before the storm.  
And then the first one ran towards him, with the intention to attack him. Kagami was surprised that they weren't attacking him all at once, but he then realized it was a test. They wanted to see how good he was.

 _Fine by me,_ he thought, cracking his neck and waiting for the man to approach him. Their katanas crossed a few times before Kagami did a feint and then cut off his right leg, causing his opponent to fall to the ground screaming, and ended it with beheading the man. The blade cut through his body like butter.

"O-oh my God..."  
Aomine saw how his father paled, his hands around the gun began shaking.

"Daiki, close your eyes now. Please..." He turned around for a moment to look at his son. Aomine had never seen the look in his father's eyes before, there was so much fear and shock inside it. But he couldn't avoid his gaze from everything that happened in front of him. He just couldn't.

Kagami looked up to the remaining seventeen.

"When you're thinking I'm too young for a battle like this, just fight without taking me serious. I'm sure you're the ones who will regret it afterwards..." he smirked and those were the words for the slaughter to begin.

Aomine watched in horror how suddenly all of them charged at Kagami. He couldn't blink once, causing his eyes to burn because he was afraid to miss a second. But he had underestimated his bodyguard. The redhead was moving too fast for them, as if he was dancing with his sword. Kagami wasn't aiming at vital points in specific, he just tried cutting everything inside his reach with his fierce motions, be it a hand, a finger, an arm or even an ear. If he managed to hinder most of his enemies, it would be an easier job to kill them. Though he beat them all in speed, they were just too many and Kagami had to back off. Screams already filled the hall and blood was flooding the ground, coming from severed limbs and a few corpses.

The redhead jumped on a table, hitting his enemies from above which seemed to work for a moment, but then one of them kicked the table, causing it to fall. Kagami had been too careless in that second and fell with it to the ground. He barely managed to dodge a katana aimed at his head with a roll to the side. He quickly stood up and had to dodge again, but this time a blade grazed his cheek, drawing blood immediately. Kagami hissed and parried the next few attacks before backing off further.

Aomine inhaled sharply. It wasn't looking good and he slowly got sick from seeing all these dead bodies and limbs covered in blood. He wanted to look away really badly, but he couldn't restrain his eyes from Kagami. He feared for him too much.  
Suddenly one of the enemies spotted the both of them in the corner and Aomine's eyes widened even more when he saw his dad's finger struggling to pull the trigger of the gun.

"S-shit.... I-... I can't do it..." he whimpered, trying to calm down his breathing. Aomine began to panic when the fighter ran towards them. He looked out for Kagami and saw his red eyes directed at them. He quickly began approaching them, fighting his way through the remaining people. For a moment Aomine was sure he'd die. His father couldn't overcome the pressure to kill a human, and he knew he also couldn't do it himself. The gun was useless. But Kagami reached them just in time, splitting the person's body in front of them in two halves with a loud roar. The blood spurted everywhere and Aomine squinted his eyes, not wanting to look at the cruel scene. He felt how a few drops of blood landed on his face and clothes, and he had to hold himself back from screaming loudly.

Now that Kagami went towards them, the other enemies came too. The redhead knew he hadn't that much space too move. If the distance between him and the Aomines' would get too big, they would get killed easily. So he had to set everything on one card.  
Five of them were still able to battle, the rest of them were either dead or lying on the ground, slowly bleeding to death and screaming in agony. The redhead managed to parry a sword while pulling out a knife and throwing it at the other's face, who wasn't expecting this kind of attack. He fell to the ground, pulling another fighter with him, giving Kagami an advantage. The third one charged at him and Kagami ducked, cutting off his leg and piercing the heart of the one who fell in one strike. He was ready to defend himself from the two who were left, but looked at them in confusion when they weren't moving.

"What's up, bastards? Tired already?" Kagami snarled lowly. One of them slowly stepped backwards frightened, letting his sword fall in the process.

"Y-you..." the man stammered, his voice cracking.

"We don't stand a chance against you... Y-you freak! You're a damn monster!!" he then screamed. The redhead's eyes became dull. He heard such words again and again.

"Oh, fine, but monsters aren't showing mercy, right? So how do you want to die...?" Kagami hissed.

"No, wait! He didn't mean it like that!" the other one said, also dropping his sword and backing off, hands above his head.

"Please spare us! We don't want to fight anymore, we'll leave without harming anybody!" he promised, talking to him like a wild animal that had escaped its cage.

"Cowards!" Kagami spouted, causing them both to flinch.

"You want to run away, although you're supposed to kill me?? What's with all your comrades who have died or are still dying? You're betraying them right now, thinking you could get away while they sacrifice themselves for your organisation."  
Both of them paled.

"But if you really are hanging onto your tiny trashy lives that badly, you can tell me where the man from earlier went, the one who looks like a skeleton and seems to be your boss. Then I'll let you go..." the redhead suggested, licking his lips. The men seemed to be relieved by that.

"O-of course we'll tell you! He's still here because he wanted to confirm all of you are dead. After he had gone outside with his two assistants, he rounded the building and went inside through the backdoor. He is hiding inside the storage room right now, waiting for one of us to inform him that we've killed the three of you..." one of them answered eagerly.

"Is that so? Then I'm going to surprise him later..."  
They shuddered when seeing Kagami's smirk.

"A-ah... Do that... We'll go now..." the first man said, but his voice faded when he noticed the redhead's dangerous gaze at them.

"So you really think I'd let you go...?"

"W-wait, what?! That's not fair, where's your morality?!" he yelled in shock, stepping away further.

"I don't have any, so I do what I want. And also, traitors like you are the easiest to eliminate."  
And with that he approached them quickly. Of course they tried to run away, but Kagami was faster. Aomine looked away and only heard the katana slicing through flesh and the pained screams of the two.

The navy haired teen began shaking when he saw Kagami walking towards him and his father. He had been shocked the first time when he had killed the two enemies at the streetball court, but now it was completely different. When Kagami had told him he didn't have a problem with killing people, he hadn't thought it also included people who couldn't defend themselves anymore, who couldn't move a muscle due to the fear overcoming them. And Kagami just slayed them. They had been right, he slayed them without any moral, all of them. Aomine had to suppress throwing up right here and now, he just didn't know Kagami was this cruel.  
_Cruel._  
That was the best word to describe him right now.

"I am glad you are okay," the redhead said to both of them and bowed in respect.

"Is it... Is it over...?" his father choked out, letting the gun drop, looking away from Kagami who was covered in blood from head to toe.

"Unfortunately not. The man from earlier is still here and I also have to kill the others from his little army who are still alive, lying over there," he answered, gesturing behind him where tortured groans could be heard.

"Ah, s-sure... But Daiki can go, right??"

"Of course. I was about to recommend that. It is better for him to not see the end of this," Kagami agreed, looking at Aomine. The navy haired teen's mind suddenly stopped working and he wasn't sure how to move his limbs. He just stared, his eyes not even registering what was happening in front of him.

"Please call this number and tell them what happened and where we are," the redhead said, giving Aomine's father his mobile.

"And also," he looked at Aomine again.

"Call an ambulance for your son, he has a shock."

A shock? Aomine heard those words, but couldn't get their meaning. Was that what a shock was like? He wasn't sure, but he somehow felt _lifeless_ in this moment, not being able to move or think straight. It was horrible.

"Exit the building now, sir. It is the best to leave the rest to me."  
Aomine's father nodded and took his son by the hand after he had given him a quick hug. He then dragged him with him to the door, shielding his eyes.  
After Kagami was sure they had left, he pulled the knife out of the guy's head behind him. Then he looked up. Three of them were still alive, crawling on the ground to get away, slowly weakening because of the blood loss. The redhead was going to end their suffering and bent down to the first one. He saw fear in their eyes, but that didn't prevent him from cutting their throats.

* * *

Now he had to do one last thing. Kagami walked down an aisle, searching for the storage room. A bad surprise was coming for his last opponent. When he finally found it, he knocked on the door twice and immediately heard someone unlocking it.

"Ah, there you are. Why did it last so long, was the little boy that hard to kill?" he heard an annoyed voice on the other side, muffled through the wall between them.

"By the way, how many of you surv-..."  
The thin man gasped in shock when the door had opened completely.

"Zero," the redhead answered calmly before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him against the wall. Kagami quickly ducked afterwards because he knew his assistants were still armed. And he had been right. The bullets hit the wall right were his head had been a millisecond ago. Kagami was lucky to have picked up his own gun earlier and to have an advantage because of the unexpected attack. Both his shots were placed precisely between their eyes, causing them to die even before they hit the ground. He then faced the man again and kicked a gun out of his shaking left hand, the right one was bandaged, due to Kagami's shot from earlier.

The redhead grabbed him by the collar again, he was maybe as heavy as a twelve year old boy, so slender was the guy. He began whimpering, trying to struggle, but Kagami had a firm grip on him, dragging him outside towards the main hall were the battle had ended a while ago. He threw him to the ground harshly, observing him as he tried to crawl away. The man screamed when his hand suddenly slipped on the blood on the ground.

"Indeed a nice sight, right?" Kagami asked, causing the other to flinch.

"Just what are you?!" he yelled. Instead of an answer, the redhead bent down, glaring at him intently.

"Are you the head of the organisation? And don't say you won't tell me, I know more than twenty ways to torture someone to death," he said without blinking even once.

"Y-yes... yes, fine! I am the leader-... no, I-I _was_ since you've killed all members!!" he screeched.

"Oh, then I'm glad it's over with Kuroryuko," Kagami smiled.

"You demon!! You'll go to hell when you're dead!!"

"And so will you..."

"No, no!! You can't do that! Don't kill me!! You monstrosity, you-..."

"Shhhhh," the redhead made a soothing noise as he drew out his katana once more. The man didn't stop.

"Y-you can't just kill an old man who isn't able to defend himself!! You..." he looked around in panic.

"A-are you really from a secret service?! Because you're the only one of those suit guy's I've ever seen fighting without a hint of honor or humanity!! You belong into hell, y-..."  
Kagami had heard enough. He ended the man's pitiful life with stabbing his heart.

"By the way, asshole..." the redhead whispered, not bothering to close the other's dead eyes.

"I'm not afraid of hell, it's accompanying me since I can remember. One could say it's my second home," he added and stood up, looking at him a little longer before turning away and also walking to the exit, returning to his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it gets better the next chapter!! ><  
> (Kudos and comments are highly appreciated) （〜^∇^)〜


	5. An end means there's also a new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, I'm back with the last chapter. I'm happy I made it in time. ^^  
> Well, and... Merry Christmas (it's late, but not too late...)  
> What else was I going to say? Ah, right, there's another WARNING! But this time it's only for fluff and (light) smut (and a corpse, butttttt, well whatever.... I just need corpses in my life...xD)  
> Here you gooooo!!! :D

It was cold.  
That was the first thing Aomine thought when leaving the building. He sat down on the front stairs and noticed his dad talking to him. But he couldn't focus on what he was saying. Aomine just wanted to rest. He didn't know how much time went by when he suddenly heard sirens.  
Two minutes? Two hours?  
He had no clue. The next minutes were passing without Aomine registering anything. He only noticed how someone from the ambulance approached him and asked him questions which Aomine didn't answer. Then someone wrapped a blanket around him and gave him something to eat. He couldn't remember the rest.

* * *

Aomine woke up, opening his eyes slowly and finding himself inside his bed. The birds were singing outside, it was morning. He shut his eyes again. He wanted to go back to his dream. It had been a beautiful one, so beautiful he felt like laughing loudly. This dream had just been perfect. He tried to remember it before it would fade away.  
Kagami had been in it. They had played basketball, and then he suddenly had grabbed his hand and smiled at him. Aomine sighed. It had felt so real. And then they had kissed. He blushed and curled himself up under his blanket. If he could just continue to sleep, he wanted to go back so badly.

Kagami walked down the long aisle, passing door after door, till he finally reached Aomine's room. He hadn't seen him after yesterday's events because his master had gone straight to bed after he had gone home. Kagami had arrived an hour later, due to his unfinished business he had back in the restaurant.  
The redhead prepared himself for the worst. He had seen Aomine's look yesterday and had known immediately what it meant. Kagami inhaled sharply. Why was he so upset about that? It shouldn't bother him, really. But why did he always feel pain stinging inside his chest when the navy haired boy looked at him like he was a stranger?  
He didn't really know what to do. He could only hope that the other was even letting him in.

Shortly before Aomine almost managed to fall asleep again, the door suddenly opened and he looked up to the intruder. It was Kagami.  
And all the memories from yesterday, he had tried to forget about, came back with full force. He only stared at the redhead.  
How? _How_ could a person that was able to smile like a fucking angel be so _cruel?!_ Aomine felt like he was going through everything again. He still didn't know who Kagami was, and he somehow got the feeling that he'll never find out.

"Aomine-sama..."  
A voice interrupted his thoughts. Aomine blinked once before lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Go away," he mumbled. He looked at the redhead angrily when he wasn't moving.

"I said go away! I don't want to see you!" he raised his voice.

"But-..."

"Didn't you hear me?? Get lost, you monster!!"  
Aomine didn't notice how something deep inside Kagami broke, shattering into pieces, causing him to show a look of despair in his eyes for just a second. He said nothing as he left the room, shoulders suddenly slumped, closing the door behind him.  
Kagami got angry.  
He was so done with it.  
He was so _fucking_ done with everything!  
With standing straight, with speaking politely, with suppressing his feelings, with killing people.  
It was _his_ life right?! When had a choice ever been given to him?!  
_Never._

Kagami kicked the wall in frustration and let out an angered growl. A servant who passed by looked at him shocked and the redhead glared at them intently.

"Fuck off!" he roared and the servant immediately flew. Kagami then leaned against the wall, letting himself sink to the ground where he pulled his knees under his chin, staring at the opposite wall.  
He knew he shouldn't do this. He should be neutral like he used to be, but heck, he had feelings too! The redhead wanted Aomine to hug him again, to blush when he was close to him, to ask him on a date.

But it wasn't that easy anymore, Kagami had destroyed it. He had destroyed everything.  
Trust.  
Hope.  
Friendship.

The redhead didn't see how the door next to him slowly opened, revealing a confused, almost shy looking Aomine. Kagami heard him walking towards him hesitantly, but he just continued staring at the wall, embracing his legs. He noticed how the other stopped in front of him and Kagami figured he was observing him.  
But without another word Aomine sat down next to him, leaving only a little gap between them. Neither of them said anything, they just sat there in silence for about ten whole minutes.

"Life's being shit, right?" Aomine finally murmured, still not looking at Kagami who let out a cold laugh.

"You can say that out loud, Aho..."

"Thanks for saving me yesterday, by the way," Aomine hummed, turning towards him.

"No problem, it's my job."

"You like it? Your work, I mean," he asked.

"Do I look happy for you?" The redhead was also gazing at him by now.

"Nope, you look like shit," was the honest answer, causing them both to chuckle weakly.

"You're not better, stupid."

"I know, and you're the reason again..."

"Well, sorry for that."  
Aomine sighed.

"I'm sorry too, you know, for earlier."

"You don't have to," the redhead said.

"Of course I have to, you shouldn't be like this! You should have a normal life!" Aomine replied.

"If I'd have a normal life, we probably would have never met," he tilted his head to the side, looking at him questioning.

"I-if it's just that, then I would have wished it for you! Even if we would have never met, you don't deserve this! And also, if you'd have the choice between me and a normal life, you would have picked the last one, right??" Aomine didn't try lowering his voice.

"No..." Kagami answered hesitantly.

"No, I would've chosen you."

"Why?! That's not worth it, so _why?!_ " Aomine looked at him in bewilderment. The redhead didn't respond at first.

"Because I... I like you. Really much to be honest."  
The navy haired boy was startled by those words. What did he just say?

"You... like me?" he repeated, only to be sure he hadn't misheard the redhead.

"Yeah, I like you, Aomine." Kagami took one of his hands in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Are you for real?!"

"Are you dense or something?" the redhead laughed, placing one hand on Aomine's nape, pulling him closer.  
It was exactly that moment when Aomine realized that the other was going to kiss him.  
He was going to fucking _kiss_ him.

"A-ah, what about the servants, they're going to see us!" he suddenly threw in, their faces only one inch apart. Kagami chuckled lowly.

 _A pleasant sound,_ Aomine thought.

"Don't worry, I shooed one away earlier. No one is going to disturb us here for a while."

"So you really want to kiss? Right now??"

"Why not? I wanted to do that a while ago when you've asked me on a date," he stated.

"Is that tru-..."  
Aomine couldn't finish his sentence due to the lips that suddenly touched his own. His heart began speeding up like there was no tomorrow and he felt a blush creeping onto his face. Aomine quickly closed his eyes.  
This was heaven.  
This _must be_ heaven.  
He wrapped his arms around Kagami's back, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. He enjoyed the feeling of their lips moving against each other.

"Taiga," Daiki then whispered. Everything felt so surreal.

"I like you, too."  
The redhead smiled at him and felt his own heart jumping inside his chest. This smile was only directed at Aomine. It was his.

"I'm glad you still like me," Kagami looked at him, his pupils dilated.

"W-wanna go back to my room?" Aomine then asked and the other nodded.  
Not even a second passed after they had closed the door, until Aomine planted his lips on Kagami's again. He had wanted to do this a long time ago, and finally, his dream came true.

"Wow, you're eager," Kagami chuckled and Aomine removed his eye patch, to see both of his beautiful eyes. They weren't dull anymore, right now they were sparkling with life.

"No shit, you've always avoided my attempts to kiss you before!" Aomine laughed. Ah, he was so happy right now.

"So why now all of a sudden?" he added as they sat down on his bed. Kagami seemed to think.

"I was frustrated. Maybe despaired is a better word. Because, you know..." He took Aomine's hand again and placed it on his chest. The other's eyes widened when he felt Kagami's heart pounding wildly. The redhead smiled again.

"It's always been like this when you were close to me. I tried to get rid of it, but it wasn't working, so I... just gave in to it, I guess."  
Aomine heard Kagami's heartbeat speeding up even more as he removed his hand and instead lied his head on his chest.

"There were times where I thought you don't have a heart," he whispered.

"Well, then you have to be stupid because no one can live without a heart," Kagami shrugged it off laughingly.

"But Aomine, we have a problem now. We shouldn't be doing this, I'm not allowed to have a relationship," he added seriously.

"Then quit your job," Aomine suggested, humming approvingly when the redhead began caressing his hair.

"Unfortunately it's not that easy. I had to sign a document that says I have to guard you until your parents quit the contract or until you... die."

"If it's just that, I'll convince my parents to get another bodyguard for me, and I also want you to demand a longer break from your boss," Aomine responded, wrapping his arms around Kagami's waist.

"We can try that, but you have to find a good explanation for your parents. Though they're rich, it's really expensive nevertheless," he mumbled.

"Don't worry, just leave it to me," Aomine grinned sheepishly, stealing another kiss from his tiger afterwards.

* * *

"Mom, dad," Aomine said after they had dinner, causing both to look at him attentively.

"I love him," he suddenly stated and pointed at Kagami who inwardly rolled his eyes because, what the hell was the Aho trying to do?!

"Uhm... Daiki, what are you talking about?" his mother asked confused.

"I love Taiga," he repeated as serious as before.

"Daiki, are you alright...?" his father asked and also seemed to be taken aback.

"Yeah, I am, and I said I love him."

"B-but what's that supposed to mean?" his mother asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

"Mom, when you're in love with someone, you usually want to date them and fuck them afterwards. It's not that hard to understand," Aomine sighed. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't expected this reaction.

"Daiki, language!" his father scolded him.

"But it's true!"

"So... you _love_ Kagami-san...?" he then asked slowly.

"How often do I have to say it?!" Aomine groaned annoyed.

"Daiki, are you sure you're fine?? I think you're still in shock!" his mother shouted concerned.

"Mom, no, really! I love him!" Aomine repeated again.

"I thought you hate him? You said so a few days ago. Is that just a joke?" his father asked in bewilderment and Aomine sighed again.

"I did, but not anymore. Well, I just want you to get a new bodyguard for me, so we can date."

"Daiki, we've already talked about this. A bodyguard costs tons of money, so please stop making up excuses. We know you want someone else after everything that had happened yesterday evening..."

"No, you got it all wrong!" Aomine just pulled Kagami towards him and kissed him right in front of his startled parents.

"See? I love him!"  
His father stood up abruptly.

"You can't just do something like that! I won't allow it!" he shouted.

"You think I care?" Aomine asked bored.

"Kagami-san..." His mother looked at the redhead, searching for help.

"I am sorry, but your son is allowed to do everything with me he wants. The contract says I must not oppose his actions," he smiled, holding up his hands in a powerless manner.

"You heard him. If you're not going to do anything, I'll go to my room with him now," Aomine grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh Daiki, why haven't you ever told me you were gay?" His mother stood up and took his hands. Her son blushed, surprised by the sudden action.

"W-well, I... I just like him..." he mumbled.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're both guys!" his father groaned, massaging his temples.

"And also, I don't want you to come together with... _him."_ He looked at the redhead, but didn't dare to glare at him. Aomine somehow got the feeling that his father was afraid of Kagami. Well, it was his right after what had happened the evening before...

"I know, dad, I know! But believe me, he's the only person who I'd ever go on a date with! And it's been like this for _months!!_ " he replied.

"Dear, maybe we should let him... We're his parents, so we should support him in everything he does. And who knows, maybe it's just a phase he's going through," his mother then said, trying to convince her husband. He sighed. A very long sigh.

"Fine. We'll get a new bodyguard for you, but Daiki, I want you to know that our money doesn't grow in the garden..." He looked at his son sternly.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Aomine laughed. That went unexpectedly well.

* * *

Not even a week later everything was like Aomine had dreamed. It almost went too well. With his parents quitting the contract, Kagami moved to a new apartment and also got the demanded extension of his break. Of course Aomine's new bodyguard also arrived, but he couldn't care less.

"Mum, dad, I'll spend the night at Kagami's, see you tomorrow!" Aomine shouted the evening after the redhead had moved into his apartment.

"But Daiki, you're not sleeping together!" his mother said warningly.

"Yeah, sure..." he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Daiki, I want to speak you for a moment," his father threw in.

"Can you come here for a second?"

"What is it?" his son groaned, definitely not keen on this talk.

"Don't look so angry, I don't mind you being gay, though I really hope it's just a phase," his father sighed.

"Hey, if you got a problem, spit it out!" Aomine growled.

"Fine. Listen, Daiki, I only would like you to know that the _boy_ you want to date is, if you let his job aside, a murderer."

"And that comes from the guy who is the biggest fan of James Bond..."

"It's not the same! James Bond is a movie. I just want you to understand that Kagami-san doesn't have something like a normal life. He is sixteen and has probably killed more people than you can count. He is dangerous and I don't want something to happen to you!" he said, slightly raising his voice.

"Don't worry, dad. I know he likes me as much as I like him and he also needs me right now. He's lonely, you know? He's despaired and lonely and I wanna help him," Aomine just smiled and left the house without waiting for an answer.  
His new bodyguard followed him of course. Aomine hadn't spoken once with him, he was even more silent than Kagami. He just knew that his name was Hirayaka and that he also was an employee from that Sasaki.

Aomine began whistling as he walked the way to the redhead's new apartment. This was going to be a beautiful day.  
He was even more sure of it when he saw Kagami's smiling face after he had opened the door for Aomine. The navy haired boy immediately hugged him, causing the other to laugh. Aomine looked around.

"Wow! You've moved in really quickly," he mentioned.

"Haha, yes, I did. Now come in, I've made teriyaki burgers for you," he said and grinned at Aomine's reaction.

"Taiga, you're the best!" He hugged him again. The redhead couldn't stop smiling, he hadn't felt so warm in a long time. He then faced Aomine's new bodyguard.

"So you're Hirayaka-san. It's nice to meet you, I'm very grateful you're taking over my job now." Kagami shook Hirayaka's hand.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you, Kagami-san," he bowed.

"Taiga, come on, I'm hungry," Aomine dragged him towards the dining room like a little child.

"It was soooooo good. I swear, those were the best burgers in my whole life!" Aomine hold his stomach after he finished eating. Kagami liked the expression on his face. He looked so innocent, no wonder the redhead had fallen in love with him.

"Hey, uhm... I'm going to take the coach tonight, so you can sleep in my bed, is that okay?" he then asked.

"No, of course not! We'll both sleep in your bed!" Aomine replied.

"I-isn't it a little early for that...?"

"Haha, are you scared? _You_ of all people?! Or are you just a shy kitten?" he teased him and leaned towards the redhead, giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"Hell, if you think _I_ am scared or shy, you have to be really dumb..." Kagami responded smugly, causing the other to sigh.

"Well, I never know... Now that you've quit this job, you're like before, it's almost like you got two personalities. A little bit like Akashi."

"At least my eye color doesn't change," the redhead shrugged it off with a laugh while taking the plates to the sink.

"You haven't shown me your bedroom, yet!" Aomine said, grabbing Kagami's arm.

"There's not much to see, but fine," he responded. Kagami was definitely surprised when Aomine suddenly kissed him as they entered his room.

"Hirayaka, I've put him on this goddamn list, so stay outside," Aomine commanded and waved towards the door when he parted from the redhead for a second.

"Of course," the bodyguard bowed and closed the door behind him. Aomine immediately pushed Kagami on the bed, pinning him down.

"O-oi, Aomine, wai-..." the redhead tried to stop him, but was silenced with a pair of lips settling onto his own. Aomine felt himself blushing. Shit, that was what he had always wanted. He managed to slip his tongue in his tiger's mouth and was sure to win the little fight that erupted between them fastly. But he had been way too naïve. Just one quick movement, and he was suddenly lying underneath Kagami who was grinning at him victoriously.

"Don't you dare to think you can get me this easily..." he chuckled, closing the distance between their faces again. His eyes widened as Aomine suddenly reached out to cup his cheek, where he had gotten the wound from the fight against Kuroryuko.

"It's deep, your cut. Does it still hurt?" Aomine looked concerned and traced his thumb along the fine red line. The redhead flinched a little.

"It's not so bad anymore, it will heal soon."

"I'm glad," the navy haired teen smiled and wanted to continue their kiss, but Kagami's mobile suddenly made a signal tone.

"Ah, shit," he cursed.

"Sorry, I have to answer that. Be back in a minute." He stood up, leaving the room.

"You still have secrets, haven't you?" Aomine grumbled.

Kagami was rather relaxed when turning on his phone. He had thanked his boss per SMS how kind of him it was to allow him to withdraw from his actual job to experience the feeling of love. Somehow Sasaki-san had always been like a father for him. The redhead had also mentioned that Hirayaka-san was a good replacement. He had just expected an answer from his boss, nothing serious.  
If he had known how wrong he had been...

_We have got the message that Hirayaka-san was murdered by someone. His corpse is at least five days old, so it is not possible for you to have met him. The man who is now guarding Aomine-sama is one of our enemies, only pretending to be Hirayaka-san._

_I want you to eliminate him as soon as_ _possible_.

* * *

"Ah, that went qui-..." Aomine didn't finish his sentence when he noticed it wasn't Kagami who entered the room. He sighed.

"Oi, Hirayaka! Didn't I say you should stay outside?" he growled a little confused and was about to turn away when his bodyguard suddenly approached him quickly. Aomine let out a startled gasp as a gun was shoved into his face.

"W-what...?!" he stuttered in shock.

"Wow, that was easy," Hirayaka stated, seeming to enjoy his victory.

"I've just waited for this moment. I could've shot you all the time, but now I also have the opportunity to kill the demon, too..." he giggled quietly and Aomine realized that this guy was definitely insane and enjoying every second of this. Well, if he was still talking when Kagami came back, the man's advantage was gone. But advantage or not, Aomine was still frightened as hell with the cold metal of the gun pressed into his cheek.

"What a pity, you're really not able to defend yourself, you can't even scream for help in this state. Come on, cry his name, so he'll come through that door and rip me into pieces like he did with many other humans. But unfortunately you're not going to see that because you'll be dead in a second. Ah, your little lover with a devil's soul is of course going to die too, but I don't think he'll follow you to heaven..." the guy smirked, definitely insane and Aomine hated himself for still being unable to do something, _anything._

"Now say goodbye to this world, Aomine Daiki..."

Aomine squinted his eyes tightly, waiting for death. And he knew it was over when he heard the shot.

.

.

.

* * *

Was he dead?  
No.  
No, he wasn't.  
He slowly opened his eyes again and directly looked into Hirayaka's face. Aomine winced, but then noticed the little hole through his skull, placed precisely between his eyes. He quickly jumped backwards when the now dead body slumped at his direction, collapsing on the floor. Now he could see Kagami standing right behind him, his gun still in his hands and Aomine noticed a worried expression crossing his face.

"Aomine!!" the redhead shouted, letting the weapon fall and sprinting towards him.

"Are you okay?? Are you hurt somewhere?!" He reached out for Aomine and hugged his still shocked body. Kagami began rubbing his back in a soothing manner, murmuring a soft "everything's okay now."  
He exhaled in relief when he felt Aomine returning the embrace, wrapping his arms firmly around him.

"O-oh Jesus, I thought I'd die..." he choked out, his trembling hands fisting Kagami's shirt.

"Yeah, we were really lucky that he wasn't a professional killer who eliminates his target without losing a word..." Kagami breathed out distressed.

"Right, I wouldn't be alive if you'd been the enemy..." Aomine whispered, causing Kagami to grab both his shoulders startled.

"Don't ever say something like that!!"

"S-sure, sorry..." he apologized quietly.

"But what now?"

"I don't know," the redhead responded, avoiding his gaze.

"You don't have a bodyguard anymore and my boss isn't going to send someone after what happened to the last one who should've been here instead of this guy..."

Aomine's eyes went wide when the realization suddenly hit him.

"So you mean... they probably..."

"Yeah, I'll probably have to continue my job," the redhead finished the sentence for him.

"Then everything's going to be like before..." he said, his voice cracking, unsure whether it was a question or a statement, and let his head drop on Kagami's shoulder.

"No! No, I won't let that happen! Aomi-... Daiki, I've realized my feelings for you and... and I'm not going to break your heart again like I did in the beginning!" the redhead replied, calming the other down.

"Can you promise it?" Aomine muffled in Kagami's neck.

"Yeah," he also lowered his voice.

"Yeah, of course. I promise it, Daiki."  
Aomine closed his eyes and enjoyed Kagami's hands still stroking his back.

"Maybe it's even better like this," the redhead suddenly said.

"I'm going to be always at your side again and you don't have to bear with someone you can't stand. And also, after a time, Sasaki-san would've sent me to another client or even assigned me back to America anyway. Though I'm not allowed to have a relationship with you then, I still..." He paused for a second before continuing.

"I'd still love you like I do now!"

"Taiga..."  
Kagami felt how Aomine pressed his body closer to his own. They stayed like this a little longer without saying many words, but it got uncomfortable very quickly, due to the corpse that still lied on the ground next to them with blood slowly dripping to the floor.

"Looks like you have to move out again..." Aomine murmured and Kagami laughed silently.

"Right, what a shame. I've almost got used to this apartment already. I'm going to call my boss now, if you want to leave it's okay. The sight of a dead body isn't appealing after all..."

"No, I'm staying with you," Aomine said, refusing to let go of him.

As Kagami had expected, Sasaki-san wanted him to be Aomine's bodyguard again, despite the circumstances. He even made an exception for him, allowing him to actually have a relationship as long as it wouldn't affect his work. In conclusion that were good news and a few days later everything was back to old. Aomine had told his parents what had occured and they were glad nothing had happened to their son, though they still didn't seem to really approve of his relationship with Kagami.

* * *

"Hey, Taiga," Aomine said one evening, lying on his bed while reading one of his magazines.

"Hm?" said one yawned, lifting his head from Aomine's back he had used as a pillow.

"You should really clear things up with your Seirin buddies," he said, much to the redhead's surprise.

"Huh? You ran away from them in the first place!" he reminded him.

"I-I know, but I just thought it's not fair they only see your cold back, you ought talk to them," he huffed.

"Ohoh, that's the first moral lecture I hear from you," Kagami snickered and shifted his body in a more comfortable position.

"But fine. I'll do it."  
Aomine blushed when the redhead placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, uhm... mind spending the night here instead in your room?" the navy haired teen then asked playfully, dropping his magazine (with Mai-chan's boobs on the cover...) to the ground and turning around to Kagami whose lips formed into a light grin.

"No, I don't mind at all..." he whispered, turning him over so he was above him, causing the bed to creak dangerously. Aomine then decided to do the next step and pulled his redhead down by the collar, catching his lips in the progress. Kagami hummed contentedly and let his hands run over Aomine's torso. He loved the feeling of their lips pressed together, moving along in a fastening rhythm. Aomine moaned when the redhead bit his lip lightly, leaving him to part his lips and allowing his tongue to enter his mouth. He felt so hot with Kagami licking the inside of it. But he didn't give in that easily. His tongue found Kagami's soon, letting them slide against each other. The redhead tilted his head a little to get a better angle. The kiss became even deeper, it wasn't really a fight for dominance anymore, though Aomine was afraid he had lost it anyways. He moaned again when the redhead sucked his tongue, creating slippery sounds that caused him to get aroused even more. Aomine searched with his hands for the buttons of Kagami's shirt, having to struggle with opening them while the redhead was still occupying his mouth passionately. Finally managing to unbutton it, he shortly interrupted their kiss to get rid of his own shirt. He looked at the redhead. His lips were swollen and glistening with saliva. His eyes were clouded and Aomine could get lost inside them.

"Daiki..." he whispered when said one placed his hands on Kagami's bare chest.

"You're beautiful." He cupped his cheek, gazing right into his eyes.

"Please kiss me again," Aomine breathed, causing the redhead to chuckle.

"As you wish, master."

"Wha-?! Don't say that when we're doing this, it's... Hell, it gave me a boner!!"  
Kagami laughed before doing like he was told. Aomine immediately felt intoxicated and began pinching the redhead's nipples, playing with them and getting rewarded with a moan from his tiger. Kagami's lips then moved along his jawline and reached his neck, nibbling at the soft skin there and biting down, causing Aomine to quiver when the redhead licked the marked spots. His mouth traveled further and Aomine groaned in pleasure when he suddenly began lapping at one of his nipples. He tangled his legs with Kagami's and arched his back as the redhead sucked it eagerly.

"T-taigaaa..." he moaned and Kagami looked up to him when releasing the abused nipple between his lips. Aomine began grinding against him, experiencing a tingling sensation as his lover moved along, also enjoying the friction.

"I love you, Daiki," he whispered and kissed him again.

"A-are we going to do it...?" Aomine panted, staring at Kagami's lips.

"If you want to..." the redhead smiled teasingly. The other looked away in embarrassment.

"I-I don't know..." he answered honestly.

"It's okay, if you're unsure we can wait with that."  
Aomine nodded, but felt a little guilty to just end it like this.

"Besides, you have to go to school tomorrow and it's late, so maybe it's better like this," Kagami added and stood up.

"W-where are you going?" Aomine grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"To the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes," he grinned.

"Ah, right, I'm going, too," he murmured and headed to his private bathroom while Kagami went to his own.

When Aomine returned, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the redhead already lying in his bed, the blanket wrapped around him tightly. For a second Aomine had doubted that Kagami would return to his room and thought he'd stay in his own for the rest of the night instead. He didn't really know why, maybe because everything felt still so surreal. Aomine was surprised to notice the redhead was already asleep.

"What an idiot," he chuckled lowly before lying down next to him, trying to get a piece of the blanket. Kagami snored and turned around so Aomine was facing his back. He wrapped his arms around his lover, spooning him. He snuggled into Kagami's neck and closed his eyes, smiling lightly.

_I finally know who you are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.  
> Now what to say? xD  
> If you've found any mistakes, and there definitely are some, please leave a comment! I hope you liked to read this story and maybe we'll see each other somewhere else! ;)


End file.
